A Song of Darkness and Light
by Trolltek
Summary: Betrayed by those he trusted. Those he loved. Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Jubi no Ryujin, like always, was given the short end of the stick. Now, brimming with hatred and rage, the Jubi no Ryujin can only offer his host one deal..that will change his fate. This is his song. A Song of Darkness and Light.
1. Naruto of the House Targaryen

"**_You see the hypocrisy of the humanity, at last, Uzumaki Naruto._**" The deep, booming voice echoed throughout the land that was once the monumental sight of the Valley of the End, a sight which two of histories greatest battles took place. Two battles with abilities that would even make demons shiver, two battles fighting for ideal, yet, the battle was so very different.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara fought for power in the purest form. The power to lead the village, to be the hero that everyone had no choice but to believe in. This battle, Uchiha Madara was the 'bad guy', Senju Hashirama, the hero.

The second battle was worse, deadlier. The battle between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, a battle of morals, of ideals. Uzumaki Naruto who fought for free will and independent thought. Uchiha Sasuke who fought for darkness and enforcing a revolution. Unlike the battle for control of Konohagakure, this battle ended in a draw, both shinobi on the ground, missing a limb and bleeding to death. Uchiha Sasuke, as always, luck was on his side as he was saved by the remnants of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura, while Uzumaki Naruto, like always, was given the short end of the stick and abandoned, without remorse, they betrayed him. Only thanks to the inteference of the Juubi no Ryujin did he survive, did he strive.

Uzumaki Naruto looked up, his tired, azure orbs that once resembled the clearest of the oceans, were now dark with rage, looking more like the color of the night sky. Rage and hatred was the only emotions that gleamed within his narrow azure orbs. Uzumaki Naruto is a young man, couldn't be older tha nineteen, twenty at the most. His hair, as golden as the mane of a great lion, falling down the sides of his tanned, whiskered face and spiked in a way that was referred to as _gravity-defying._ His forehead protector, in which he once took great pride in was now lazily wrapped around his right bicep, a deep scratch through the middle of the symbol of the village of Konohagakure. His clothing is another thing entirely, now wearing a dark uniform-style jacket with a neon-orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the sleeves and read coattails as he so desired, no doubt for easily access to the cream-colored pouches attached to his waist, also on his left bicep, he now wears a crimson armband with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan etched within it, his right arm, however, is covered in white bandages, a reminder in his final, bloody battle with his former closest friend and now despised enemy.

The Nanadaime Hokage, Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan.

The man that took everything from him. The position of Hokage, which he had dreamed for years, since he was a child, in fact. The love of the two women that he truly did love, first he took Haruno Sakura which Naruto cared little for after the war, but, also, he took a woman he truly fell in love with, to restore the _honorable_ Uchiha Clan, they say. He took away Hyuga Hinata, that however was not the worst part, Hinata, like every other woman his age, seemed was the same. She fell for Sasuke's _charms_. Oh, but Naruto knew the truth, she was merely power-hungry like the rest.

Why would she marry a mere orphan when there was the scion of the Uchiha Clan to marry, after all?

Humanity are corrupt and dark, Naruto understood this much.

Naruto narrowed his dark azure orbs at the being that stood before him, that was an amusing thing, though Ryujin was sealed within him, he had the power, at his leasure to exit the seal whenever he so wished, but he was still always bound to Naruto, no matter how far he went.

If he hadn't lived a life with the most powerful of the now fused Biju within him, Naruto would feel terror standing across the monstrosity across him, however living with a creature such as Kurama for a little over nineteen years, he could not-_would not-_feel any fear.

The Jubi no Ryujin is, no matter how it is looked at, a beast. It is gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with black scales. Ryujin's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is grey in color. Ryujin also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with crimson sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. His large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Ryujin has four hind legs.

"Humans, as creatures, are pathetic." Naruto admitted with a small nod. After such a betrayel, even a man such as Naruto could not stay the same. No, the betrayal shifted his ideals, his thoughts, utterly and completely. "They hate what they do not understand. They shun power that they refuse to see. This is why they are weak, because they do not see possibilities. They are limited by their laws and limitations, their assumptions and imagination." Naruto hissed coldly.

Ryujin snorted, a long stream of smoke, that if touched, would burn a human body, escaped from his nostrils as he allowed a toothy grin that caused his sharp fangs to gleam in the darkness.

"**_Finally, someone that agrees with my thoughts on the pathetic race. Though, I'd never imagine it would be a human that would have agreed with me._**" Ryujin chuckled darkly, leaned down so that he could look into Naruto's eyes. "**_Though, I suppose you are curious why I've seeked your audience, my jailer._**"

Naruto merely cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side, confused with Ryujin's rather cryptic behaviour causing Ryujin to grin in amusement.

"**_This world. This..Elemental Nations..I grow bored of it. The humans are more pathetic than most. The people are weak. If you so wished, you could take this world and crush it beneath you feet. What a monotone existence._**" Ryujin allowed an unhappy breath to escape his lips.

"What do you wish for me to do, Ryujin?" Naruto questioned, his arms crossed over his fairly lean chest. "It is not like I've the power to jump between worlds. If I did have such a power, I'd have already used it. After all, even if I could rule the Elemental Nations, it would be such a bore to conquer such a place." Naruto chuckled in amusement, he did however raise an eyebrow when Ryujin laughed darkly.

"**_And that, my dear vessel, is why I've called you on this day._**" Naruto listed, his eyes narrowing in thought. "**_I, as a Primordial God, have certain powers._**" As Naruto's eyes widened and he allowed a soft gasp to escape his lips, Ryujin's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"You mean.."

"**_Indeed, I do, in fact, have the power, to as you say, jump worlds._**" The Primordial God chuckled lightly. "**_I've called you today, for a simple reason. The truth of the matter is, I am not from this world. I hail from another world, a world ruled by politics and deception, a world so much more interesting than your own._**" He declared.

Naruto grinned lightly. None every thought it, but the truth was, his former sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin and the only man Naruto truly respected had taught Naruto much about spying, about making do as you wish them to in politics and the like. Oh, certainly, on the surface Jiraiya was merely a powerful shinobi, but what almost noone, even his own teammate, Senju Tsunade, was that he was also an amazing politician, that was why Sarutobi Hiruzen had respected him so much and Shimura Danzo feared him so much.

And Naruto was his apprentice in everything, not just in fighting or jutsu. No, Naruto had not only inherited his ability to manipulate even the greatest minds, but he also had full access of his master's spy network, which was why he learnt of Sasuke's appointment before anybody else could.

Naruto looking back at Ryujin, listened intently.

"**_In my world, a world that unlike the Elemental Nations, was made up of three continents, though only two continents were as populated as the Elemental Nations. They are known as Westeros, Essos and Sothoros. Though, I suppose you won't know them._**" Ryujin chuckled to himself before turning to Naruto. "**_Where I hail from, I am known as the darkness incarnate, parents tell their children nightmares about me, the poor folk shiver in fear at the mere mention of my name, let alone my title._**" He chuckled.

"Your title?" Naruto appeared truly confused.

Ryujin laughed, a deep, raspy sound.

"**_I am called..The Great Other. The God of Darkness, Cold and Death. I've many enemies, though my strongest enemy is that pompous cunt of a God."_**" Ryujin seemed to grumbled to himself, thinking of his 'rival'.

"It's fitting, I suppose." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Me, the supposed demon of Konoha, Jinchuriki to the God of Darkness." He laughed, a deep, throaty sound.

Ryujin gave a wicked grin to his vessel.

**"****Another God exists. He is a cunt of a God, but he is still a God. He is my enemy in everything. We are as opposite as ice and fire. The Lord of Light, is his title. The God of Flame and Shadow, as opposed my Darkness and Cold. Since we were born, we have seeked one another's heads. There is another reason I wish for you to leave for my homeland." **Ryujin said seriously, staring into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded, telling him to go on.

"**_As the prophecy says, a prophecy which even I have to obey. When the red star bleeds and darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again admist smoke and salt. And so too..will be the Avatar of Death, to once again, face the shadow and flame._**" Ryujin declared solemnly.

"So, you are saying..?" Naruto trailed off, understanding now.

"**_Like my enemy, the Lord of Light, I, too, must have a champion. As my Jinchuriki, there is no better than you. Become my..Avatar of Death, Uzumaki Naruto and do with the world as you please. Control it. Destroy it. I don't care._**" He declared, grinning widely.

Naruto did not hesitate.

Looking up, he gave the dragon a dark grin.

"All creatures want to believe in something bigger than they are. They cannot, they will not live without blind obedience. And to scape the pressure of that trust, those who faith is placed into, seek someone even higher than themselves. And those very same people, in turn look for people even stronger. This is how all Kings are born." Naruto smirked darkly, running a hand through his hair. "This is how all Gods are born."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerous.

"..I will be the God that they have no choice but to place their faith in." He declared causing Ryujin to grin widely.

"**_Hm, it seems this betrayal of your comrades has done you good, Uzumaki Naruto._**" He hissed darkly as his eyes snapped wide open. "**_Very well. Come, and together, let us show that Lord of Light..how darkness shall take everything from him. Come. Take my blood, become my heir."_**

The Dragon God, not even waiting, placed a claw on his avatar's head. Smirking as he felt his power resound throughout the golden haired rogue shinobi. His smirk turned to a grin as he watched Naruto's appearance slowly change, due to Ryujin's power and blood, the Dragon mused.

"**_Take your rightful place. As my son, as my heir. Come, together, let us rule as we were born to, Dragon Prince._**" He laughed loudly as he looked at the new and slightly surprised Naruto.

He didn't changed much, but it was enough to make him look like a completely different person, where before he had long, spiky golden hair, now he has shoulder-length hair, as dark as the night sky with the tips of his hair as golden as his hair was before, his eyes also became more narrow and his jaw more angular.

Naruto smirking, clenched his fist.

"**_Beware, Uzumaki Naruto. To ensure that your body does not explode from the foreign world that we will enter, your body will not be transferred as it is now, no, to ensure a successful entry to the world, you will be reborn, as a child, to parents. I know not who you will be born to, however._**"

Naruto did not seem surprised.

"It will be easier to explain my presence within the world. If I merely appeared in the world and began to change to my vision, than people would question me, they would ask questions. No, this way is much better, Ryujin." Naruto declared.

Ryujin, smirking, closed his eyes.

"**_It is time for us to depart, my heir._**"

Naruto grunted as Ryujin, without waiting, sucked himself into Naruto's stomach, before he could question what was happening, Uzumaki Naruto was swallowed up by a dark purple vortex, never to be seen in the Elemental Nations again.

The Reign of the Dragon Prince was near.

**_(2,304 Words) Prologue End_**

Lord Eddard Stark, known as Ned Stark by close friends and family rode through the harsh, desolate sands of Dorne, his subordinates at his side.

"Lord Stark, is there a reason we ride for Dorne?" One of his subordinates, Lord Willam Dustin pondered curiously as he raised an eyebrow at his liege lord.

"On the Trident, three members of the Mad King's Kingsguard were missing." Eddard informed the Lord of House Dustin, his expression grave. "According to the reports, Lyanna be nowhere else but a certain tower within the sands of Dorne." He told his men.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Ethan Glover wondered. "Why would three members of the most loyal group to the Mad King not be at the Trident?" He asked. "And even if they weren't, I'd imagine they would be with Prince Viserys and the Targaryen babe." He commented.

"The Kingsguard do not flee. No matter the reason." Eddard informed his bannermen, remembering a certain conversation he had with Ser Arthur Dayne.

"The Tower of Joy is in sight, Lord Stark." Martyn Cassel informed his liege lord, a grave expression that northmen were used to appeared on his fairly pale face, nodding towards the fairly large tower that stood in the middle of the sands of Dorne.

"It seems you were right, Lord Stark." Lord Howland Reed, the smallest of his bannermen commented with a grave expression. "The Kingsguard do not flee." He repeated as he nodded his head to the three members of Aerys Kingsguard that stood in front of the tower, defiant as ever.

Lord Eddard Stark's expression hardened as he and his men dismounted their horse so that he could face the last surviving people defiant enough to still challenge Robert Baratheon's rule.

Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning. Ser Oswell Whent. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, The White Bull.

All just and powerful men that would not surrender for the cause they had been fighting the all of their lives, stood pround and defiant as the day they joined the Kingsguard.

"I looked for you three on the Trident." Eddard told the three calmly, while the three just stared calmly at the Lord of Winterfell.

Lord Commander Gerold Hightower's eyes hardened as he looked at Eddard, a fire burning within his dark eyes.

"We were not there." Ser Gerold hissed coldly, glaring at his opponents.

"Woe to the usurper had we been." Ser Oswell Whent hissed, his voice as cold as the Lord Commander and his expression just as harsh.

Eddard's eyes hardened.

"When Kings Landing, Ser Jaime Lannister slew your king with his golden sword. I had wondered where you were." Eddard murmured, though they knew it wasn't truly a question.

"Miles away." The Lord Commander said stiffly. "..Or King Aerys would yet sit upon the Iron Throne, and our false brother would be burning within the seven hells." He hissed, his words as cold as the ice of the north.

Eddard inwardly approved of this. Jaime Lannister, in his eyes was nothing but an oathbreaker that deserved death or at the least to be seant towards The Wall.

"I just rode in from Storm's End, to life the siege." Eddard began, his mouth becoming a thin line as he looked at the trio. "Lord Tyrell and Lord Redwyne dipped their banners and all of them bent the knee and swore fealty to King Robert Baratheon. I was almost certain you would be among them." He wondered curiously.

"Our knees do not bend so easily, Lord Stark." Ser Arthur Dayne declared, his violet orbs glaring at the Warden of the North, while his fist clenched so hard that he actually heard his knuckles crack under the pressure.

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone, with your Queen and Prince Viserys. I had thought you might have joined them." Eddard suggested, once again.

"Ser Willem is a good man, and true." Ser Arthur Dayne nodded. "However, he is not of the Kingsguard. We do not flee." Ser Arthur Dayne smirked. "Not then, and certainly not now, Lord Stark." The Sword of the Morning declared, placing his golden helmet over his head of silver hair, until only his violet orbs gleamed beneath the helmet.

Eddard, and his subordinates, as well, seeing that Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Lord Commander Gerold Dayne readied for battle, unsheathing their blades, also unsheathed their blades, all but Eddard Stark.

"We swore a vow to our prince." Ser Gerold said calmly, pointing his sharp blade that gleamed in the sunlight at the northmen.

"..And now it begins." Ser Arthur Dayne hissed calmly, unsheathing the ancestral Valyrian sword of House Dayne, Dawn. The Blade of Dawn gleaming in the sun of Dorne.

"No." Eddard's gaze was solemn as he unsheathed the great ancestral Valyrian sword of the House of Stark, Ice. "Now..it ends."

Without warning, Eddard and Arthur charged at one another, their blades smashing into one another, creating a spark of light from the loud clash of steel. This, however, seemed to be the signal for the northenmen and the Kingsguard of Aerys Targaryen to also commence in battle.

Even as he felt great sorrow while he watched Lord Willam Dustin and Ethan Glover cut down by the blades of Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent, Eddard still attacked Ser Arthur, strike for strike, neither warrior letting up.

Lord Howland Reed watched in horror as Ser Gerold trying to cut him down, to end his life, instead cut down Martyn Cassel with one stroke of his blade when the man tried to protect Howland. What he did not expect was for Theo Wull to appear behind Ser Oswell and thrusted his blade directly into his spine, killing him in an instant as the two northmen watched him fall to the ground with a thud. The Lord Commander acting on instinct, pulled the dark green dagger from his waist and plunged it directly into Theo Wull's throat, crushing his throat and killing the man, instantly.

Eddard, panting, dodged another slash of Ser Arthur's blade, and before the Sword of the Morning could react, slashed his right leg which allowed his blood to splatter on the gleaming blade of Ice.

"You are skilled, Lord Stark." Ser Arthur Dayne huffed, trying to regain his breath as he clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

The Lord Commander, now aiming to defeat the last of Eddard Stark's subordinates, which included Lord Howland Reed and Ser Mark Ryswell. However before he could react, Howland Reed seemed to appear from within the air and stabbed his shoulder with a small, crimson dagger before leaping away from the Lord Commander. Ser Gerold would have been able to continue the battle if that was a normal dagger, however suddenly, when he was about to attack Howland Reed, his sight turned hazy as he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Ugh..poison.." He murmured to himself, coughing up blood.

Ser Mark Ryswell, not giving the Lord Commander of Aerys Kingsguard, plunged his sword deep into his chest, watching as more blood escaped his lips and his shirt beneath his golden armor was flooded with blood. Ser Arthur Dayne watched in horror as the Lord Commander, fell to the ground, flat on his face, dead.

Ser Arthur Dayne, in his wrath, not caring that he was still fight Eddard Stark, lunged, as fast as light moved to slash Ser Mark Ryswell across the chest, watching as the man's body fell into two halves, dead, in an instant.

Eddard Stark, knowing the opportunity to final end this battle, this war, charged. Caring little for honor, only the suffering face of his dear little sister, unfortunately Ser Arthur Dayne seemed to expect this attack, as he turned around, avoiding the slash of Ice, and prepared to slash Eddard with Dawn, hoping to kill him in an instant, and he would have if Howland Reed did not appear behind him to dig that same small dagger into his neck causing him to scream in pain before he felt his vision blur.

The Lord of Winterfell, without hesitating, knowing this would end the war, heartlessly thrusted his Ice into Arthur Dayne's heart before pulling his sword towards him, looking at the blade coated in blood before he unsheathed it, watching as the Sword of the Morning, fell to his knee, and his hands on the ground, coughing up blood, while the life slowly, but surely left his eyes, and finally, when the last inch of life left his eyes, he fell to the ground, on his face, dead.

Eddard turned to his only living subordinate with a thankful expression on his face, nodding to the small lord.

"I must thank you, Lord Howland Reed." Eddard said calmly. "I owe you my life, if you did not act when you did, I would have died." He explained.

"To see that you still live is all that thanks I need, Lord Stark." Eddard nodded before he turned to the Tower of Joy, his expression solemn.

"I must see my sister." He murmured quietly. Howland nodding, followed his liege lord as the man entered the tower, searching for his sister, and the only reason the man seemed to know where to go was because of Lyanna Stark's cries that resounded throughout the whole tower, a few moments later, they finally found the chambers which they came from. The door to the chambers was open, though the two northmen could see nothing but darkness and the heavy breathing and soft cries of Lyanna Stark.

"Lyanna.." Eddard whispered, walking forward, hoping to see something. When he entered the room, as he and Howland looked upon the sight that greeted them, their eyes widened in horror.

Laying in a large, circular bed was a woman, Lyanna Stark, beneath her are the sheets stained with blood, dried or otherwise. In her arms, however, was what stunned them. Two children, children as different from each other as they could be. In her right arm is a child that Eddard recognized as a Stark, dark brown hair, grey eyes and pale skin, while the other was a boy that's appearance was completely Valyrian if it wasn't for his hair as dark as night and dark azure orbs.

"Lya!" Eddard called, worried as he leaned beside the bed, while Howland Reed watched with a solemn expression, understanding what happened. "What happened to you, my dear sister?" Eddard questioned, taking her slender hand in his own rough, larger hands.

Lyanna, through her half-lidded eyes, gazed upon on her elder brother with soft, kind eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Gently, she moved her tired, slender right hand and softly caressed her elder brother's rough, bearded face.

"Gods..Ned.." She whispered, allowing a lone tear to slide down her pale cheek. "It's been such a long time since I have seen your face, such a long time.." She continued. "How I've missed you, dearest Ned." She said, chuckling mirthlessly.

Eddard, his eyes eyes becoming storm, no doubt holding his own tears from escaping from his dark, grey eyes, tried to smile, though it came at as nothing more than a grimace, knowing how this would end, but, still, he would hope, he would never give up hope, not ever.

"It's going to be okay, Lya." Eddard once again tried to smile at his sister. "We can go back to Winterfell. We will be a family again, just like it was before. Benjen is also waiting for his older sister to come back. We will all be together, as a pack, in Winterfell." This time, Eddard Stark could not contain the tears that slid down his bearded, pale face.

"Oh, sweet Ned, how I wish I could believe such hopeful thinking." Lyanna allowed a solemn smile to curve at her lips, tearing gathering in her eyes as she turned to the two infants that were no doubt, her children. "Robert would never allow these two to live in peace, he just would not allow it."

Eddard, finally deciding to question the children, eyes widened as he looked at the black-haired child, shock exploded through his body as he turned to his sister with a stunned expression on his face.

"Surely you didn't Lyanna.." He murmured.

"I did." Lyanna said solemnly. "I fell in love with him. Rhaegar was everything that I had ever wanted. He was powerful, intelligent and creative. He looked at me not just as a woman that needed to be protected, but a person that could be his equal, and like a silly love sick girl I followed after him, a married man, creating a war as I did so. I am so sorry, dearest Ned. If I wasn't so selfish, father, and Brandon, as well, they would be living." She cried.

Eddard sighed lightly as he gently kissed his younger sister's forehead, just as he had when she was younger. Lyanna looked up, feeling like she had when she was younger when she would have an argument with her parents and run off crying to her room, then Eddard would come and comfort her, treat her as if she was the most important thing in the world.

She missed that.

Feeling her life slowly leave her, Lyanna looked up at her older brother, her eyes gleaming in a determined fire.

"Ned." She said seriously. "You need to promise me, Ned." She continued, looking deep into her brother's eyes. "Protect them both. Make sure they are safe. Make sure they live. Protect him from everything, even Robert." She declared.

Eddard did not hesitate.

"I will. Harm will never befall them." He declared. After all, they were family, no matter what the two looked like.

Lyanna smiled weakly.

"Jon and Naruto." She smiled lightly. "Those are their names. Jon Targaryen and Naruto Targaryen. The True Heirs of the Iron Throne, though the world will not know that." She whispered to him, her eyes slowly closing, however just before they did, she turned to her two children.

"You two..will change this world."

Lyanna turned back to her brother.

"Ned, you must tell Robert that Naruto is his and my child, no matter what." She told him, her stare as hard as the north.

"What nonsense are you speaking, Lyanna!?" He growled. "I will take him on as my bastard, he will be much safer, please Lyanna." He begged her.

"Ned..Robert thinks that the reason Rhaegar kidnapped me was because I had Robert's son in me, in some twisted sort of revenge. He thinks that a son of his will come from me, you must give him Naruto, he who looks the most Baratheon of the two." She stared deep into her brother's eyes.

"Promise me, Ned."

"But..Lya-"

His sister cut him off with a sharp glare.

"_Promise me._"

Eddard Stark stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do. Finally, sighing deeply, there was only decision he could make.

"I…promise that I will tell Robert that Naruto is his son and heir." He murmured. "However, I will take Jon as my bastard." He told her calmly.

Smiling, Lyanna Stark felt like she could finally rest.

"Thank you...Ned."

Jon seemed to release a loud cry as if sensing his mother had passed. Eddard watched as Lyanna's body fell limp and her eyes closed, taking her into the world of death.

Naruto, a mere infant, merely stared calmly, his dark azure orbs gleaming is amusement as he watched Eddard shed tears over his sister's dead body.

'_How amusing. I've another existence where my heritage will be hidden from me. Does some higher power like to fuck me over and over again?'_ A snort that came within his mind that he knew belonged to Ryujin made him chuckle.

Eddard, leaning down, took Naruto and Jon within his arms, before standing up and turning towards Howland.

"Swear an oath that you will never, ever speak of what happened here on this day, Lord Howland Reed." He declared with a hard stare.

Howland Reed, nodding, opened his mouth.

"I, Howland of the House Reed, Lord of House Reed and Greywater Watch, do so solemnly swear that I will never, ever, unless given a direct order by Lord Eddard Stark, speak of the heritage of Naruto and Jon Targaryen." He declared, bowing.

Eddard smiled bitterly.

"Naruto and Jon Targaryen..huh? This is what they would have been if Robert and Lyanna were never betrothed. Instead, now they will be Naruto Baratheon and Jon Snow, how events unfold is truly fascinating." He grunted, turning towards the exist as he exited, Naruto and Jon in his arms, while Howland Reed followed after him.

The War of Robert's Rebellion..had finally ended.

**_-King's Landing, Red Keep-_**

_Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Seated upon the infamaous Iron Throne that many people planned nefarious plots to gain power of, Robert Baratheon was seated, a pleased smirk on his lips. King Robert Baratheon is a young man of twenty-nine, his build is tall and muscular, similar to that of the build of a beast. His chest is broad, with scruffy hair across his wide, muscular chest. He has chin-length smooth hair, as dark as the night sky, narrow dark eyes that are as dark as the ocean during the night, his skin a tad darker than that of fair skin, a scruffy dark beard on his rough face and across his strong jaw that gives him an attrative quality to men and women alike. He wears a long-sleeved tunic, dark yellow in color with the symbol of House Baratheon on the middle of the tunic, black rough pants and dark brown leather boots and a simple black sword at his waist, while his warhammer was leaning against his throne, it is a large black and golden weapon.

Robert Baratheon's eyes hardened as he caught sight of his best friend and brother in all but the blood in their veins. When they last spoke, a harsh argument had took place concerning the death of Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen, thus Robert didn't know how to speak to his long time friend.

Eddard Stark, a grim expression on his face, dipped his head slightly, a bundle in his hands containing Naruto, since he had Howland wait outside with Jon.

"I've returned, your grace." He said respectively, yet Robert cringed at the distant tone that his friend used. "I returned from Dorne, after searching for my sister." Robert looked concerned as Eddard gave him a solemn stare. His dark grey eyes gleamed as he stared into his friend's dark blue eyes.

"Your grace.." He began hesitantly. "I regret to inform that my sister and your betrothed, Lyanna Stark, has passed upon the next life." He grunted. "She died giving birth to your own son and heir." He declared.

Robert was about to blow up in anger, however instead, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes in pain.

"She died, hoping that her child would be protected, to be loved." Eddard said calmly. "She had me promise that he would be protected, no matter what."

Even as Robert Baratheon wanted to scream, to rage, to cry at the lost of his beloved, he knew, this was not the time. Opening his eyes, he beckoned Eddard to come closer.

"Show me the boy, Ned."

Eddard nodded and without hesitation handed the child to Robert. Robert, looking down at the child, smiled lightly at his appearance.

"Hm..he has the appearance of a true Baratheon, through and through." He laughed to himself before turning to Eddard. "What did she name him? What did Lyanna name our son, Ned?" He demanded.

"Naruto. It is an old name of the Stark ancestors, of the First Men, to be exact. The meaning of his name is '_Maelstrom'_, in old tongue." Eddard explained calmly.

"Naruto Baratheon.." Robert murmured, smiling at the child, though he was confused when Naruto merely stared back at him calmly, not crying in the slightest. "A worthy name for the Heir of the Iron Throne." He chuckled.

"Your grace, If I am not imposing, when Naruto turns ten years old, I wish for him to foster with me and mine, so he can learn where his mother can from." Eddard said, staring at his old friend with a pleading gleam in his eyes.

Robert nodded without hesitation.

"It is only right." He said calmly. "He will foster with you and yours for five years, and on his fifteenth name day, he'll return to King's Landing." He ordered, looking at Eddard. As Eddard seemed like he was going to leave, Robert acted.

"Come, Ned, let's have a few drinks, to Lyanna." Eddard, chuckling, followed his friend as they walked towards one of the great halls.

_'__These men..will be so easy to manipulate.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he and Ryujin laughed in amusement, in his mind, of course.

**_-Cut-_**

Nothing could shake the might Tywin of the House Lannister, that was what the realm thought, at the least. However, upon receiving the most recent news.

Tywin Lannister is a middle-aged man in his fifties, at the youngest. He is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in early fifties. He has kept his head shaved ever since he started going bald, but grows out bushy golden side-whiskers, and has green eyes flecked with gold.

"This is an annoyance." The Great Lord of Lannister grunted in annoyance, turning towards his most loyal follower and younger brother, Kevan Lannister.

Ser Kevan Lannister, a thick-waisted man of forty five years, with green eyes, rounded shoulders and fair skin. He is portly, balding, with short blond hair. He has a close-cropped, yellow beard that follows the line of his massive jaw.

"Something troubles you, brother." Ser Kevan mentioned, his dark green yes glinting in curiousity as he stared at his elder, more ambitious brother.

Tywin turned to his most loyal and only subordinate that he didn't feel was a complete and utter imbecile, his cold green eyes glinting in frustration.

"Robert Baratheon, it seems has fathered a child with the Stark woman." Tywin murmured, clenching his fist beneath his table. "And, as you know, being betrothed as they were, like Cersei's children by Robert Baratheon, he will be true-born, and as the eldest, Heir to the Iron Throne." He grunted, his jaw hardening. "And, knowing that foolish daughter of mine, she will do all she can to be in a negative light with the young prince." Lord Tywin murmured, cursing his children once again.

"Is assassination not an option, brother?" Ser Kevan Lannister offered, ignoring the shame he felt for offering such an option, but as long as it was for the good of House Lannister, Kevan would become the devil itself.

"I would, that I could." Tywin grunted, his mouth becoming a thin line as he thought to himself, over all his options. "However, should I try and fail, House Lannister would fall, just as it when our father ruled." Both brothers scowled at the man that ruined House Lannister. "As the child of the King of the Seven Kingdoms alone would be a danger. However, he is also the nephew to the Warden of the North, as well as the nephew of Lord of Dragonstone and Lord of Storms End, to attack him, would mean war with Starks, Baratheons, Arryns and even the Tully's of Riverrun." He grunted in annoyance.

"Even if the boy is the Crown Prince, he may die even before his time to be King is near." Kevan offered calmly. "And should that happen, a Baratheon with the blood of a Lannister will sit the throne, as you planned."

Tywin, once again, frowned deeply.

"If the Starks were good at one thing, it is surviving." He grunted. "If that boy is anything like his mother's family, then he will not die, no matter what. Not unless someone is actively trying to kill the child." Tywin hid his scowling lips behind his wrinkled hands. "However, the boy being a Stark poses another problem."

Ser Kevan raised a lone eyebrow.

"The Starks will have more power than they had before. Eddard Stark, as the uncle of the Crown Prince will be the second most powerful man in Westeros." He grunted. "Fortunately, he will not foster with his uncle until his tenth nameday. I will try, we will try as hard as we can to use that to our advantage." He explained.

Tywin, for once, since Joanna Lannister's death, felt hope. Hope that House Lannister would establish a dynasty that would last a million years.

**-Cut-**

"You are allowing this to worry you too much, dear sister." Ser Jaime Lannister's smooth, satisfied voice was heard through the darkness of the room. Jaime is a young man, couldn't be older than fifteen or sixteen with a lean, lithe build fit for agility more so than power. He has golden hair that falls down to his shoulders, dark green eyes that gleamed in the darkness and a smirk that 'cut like a knife'.

"Are you a fool, Jaime?" On the other hand, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Cersei Lannister was no so pleased as she scowled at her younger twin brother. Cersei is a strikingly beautiful woman with classic Lannister looks, golden de hair, brilliant green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure.

"Robert has an heir that is not of my body!" She snarled, her green eyes gleaming with that slight madness that would, in later years be the only thing she was remembered for. "Not only is the child not of my body, but he is of the body of the Stark whore!" She snarled, clenching her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Do you know what that means?" She demanded of him, giving her brother a ghastly scowl.

The Kingslayer shrugged, not really caring either way, and as his dark green eyes instead lingered on his sister's beautiful breasts, even the biggest idiot could tell what he was thinking about instead.

Though, Cersei did not seem to notice.

"There will be a fucking Stark on the Iron Throne when Robert dies!" She shrieked. "A fucking wolf will rule over us! Us, the Lions! What right do they have? What right does the wolf have to rule over the lion!?" She growled, wrapping her arms around herself, her back turned to Jaime.

Though Jaime did agree with her, he cared little about power and the Iron Throne. If he could spend his days fucking Cersei, having worthy battles and having a few drinks now and again, he could die happily.

"We are Lions! The Iron Throne should be ours to rule!" She declared, snarling. "But, until today, we have been humiliated! Being ruled by the mad dragons! Now, we are ruled by the stupid, incompetant stags! And what next? We would bow to wolves!?"

Jaime, growing tired of her nagging, decided to act.

Cersei yelped when Jaime hungrily, possessively embraced her from behind. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jaime's hard cock was pressed into her plump arse.

"Look.." He murmured, grinning into her ear. "If it is what you want, their day will come. If you want, I'll kill them all for you. The Starks. Baratheons. The boy. The whole fucking realm if need be, but for now, just let it go." He whispered, his hands reaching into her dress, fonding her fairly large breasts.

Cersei closing her eyes, smiled slightly as she pressed her shapely arse onto Jaime hard cock causing the Kingslayer to whimper in need. Turning around, she attached her mouth to her brother's and moaned loudly while Jaime fondled her arse with his two rough hands.

She would forget, for the time being, that is.

**_Ten years later.._**

Naruto of the House Baratheon was unlike any Baratheon before him. Unlike his younger and more incompetant brother, Naruto was not rash. His pride was not easily wounded. And he would not show his incompetance, if he even had any to begin with.

The Scholar Prince, they called him. Unlike his father, King Robert Baratheon, he did not depend on the arts of battle, of war. Oh, that didn't mean the boy wasn't skilled, no, he was a once in a life time prodigy, in the eyes of the Red Keep's Master-of-Arms, after all. His skill with a blade was often remarked as being as fluid and agile as Ser Arthur Dayne's own ability with a blade was. However, this comparison was not what frightened his father. King Robert Baratheon was a man that could not-_would not-_believe in something that he could not see. His small southern mind could not comprehend the existence of things that he could not-_refused_-to understand.

White Walkers. Dragons. Magic. These things were upon the many things that the Baratheon King refused to believe in, that he refused because of his mindless hatred of the only family connected to that of magical nature. House Targaryen. The once mightiest family among all of Westeros, now nothing but a destroyed family, with according to the population, no more than two surviving Targaryen alive, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen.

No, what frightened his father was not his keen resemblence to Ser Arthur Dayne, and mayhaps Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, but it was the arts in which he was interested in. Unlike his lord father, Naruto cared little for drinking, for battle, for whores..in his eyes, they were vices that made humans weak. Oh, that didn't mean he was never interested in such things, after all, a future King must have women by his side, but it was as scarce as a White Walker appearing in Kings Landing, for now, at least, being as young as his body was.

What frightened Robert Baratheon was Naruto's keen interest-_obsession-_for the arcane arts, for the tales of Dragons, of White Walkers, of all kinds of ancient tales. His obsession for prophecies was beyond like any the King had ever seen.

It would have been thought with Naruto being the only child with the Baratheon hair, as dark as night and the eyes, as clear as the ocean, King Robert and Prince Naruto would be the perfect father-son duo. However, that could not be farther from the truth.

King Robert craved battle. Prince Naruto desired knowledge. King Robert lusted after a good night with a whore. Prince Naruto seeked truth. King Robert would drink and whore himself to an early grave. Prince Naruto would do all he could, to ensure that the Seven Kingdoms would fear him, and shiver at the mere mention of him.

King Robert Baratheon and Prince Naruto Baratheon were as different as light and dark. As morning and night.

Naruto spent his days, within the Red Keep's library, studying with the Maestar's, learning of the ancient arcane arts, of the tales of old. White Walkers. Dragons. Magic. As he so willed it, so too did he learn it.

He was the Crown Prince, after all. If he so wished it, he would receive.

The Scholar Prince would ensure that the Seven Kingdoms understood what…true fear was, they would learn, all of them, to bow before him, sooner or later.

Yawning lightly, Naruto, a child of ten opened his eyes as he watched his father, wider and more ghastly than he appeared ten years prior, with fat beginning to grow on his stomach, as well as his face, causing it to slowly become more red, no doubt thanks to the various sweet foods and drinks he allowed himself to fall into, walk into his chambers.

Naruto Baratheon, a child of ten is tall for his age, slighter taller than his younger brother, Joffrey of the House Baratheon. He has shoulder-length, raven hair that frames his tanned, whiskered face, as his dark azure orbs gleamed in the darkness. Unlike his father, he wore little of the colors of House Baratheon, instead he wore a long sleeved grey tunic with the symbol of House Stark on the back with a small symbol of House Baratheon on the front, while he also wore black pants and dark brown leather boots.

"You have need of me, father?" Naruto mused silently, his calm, cold azure orbs turning to his father. He smirked inwardly as he watched his father flinch. Oh, he knew exactly how much he made his father uncomfortable, what with his interest in the arcane arts, and of what Robert called 'mad' studies, of Dragons and White Walkers. Though, he only studied them to learn everything, as the Heir of the Great Other, he had to learn everything, after all.

Robert, huffing slightly, took a seat across his son. His dark blue eyes staring into his son's own, lighter colored eyes as he released a deep sigh.

"We talked of it when you were younger, less experienced." Robert began calmly. "But, as you know, you've come of an age where it is time for you to be fostered." Robert told the young black haired prince.

"And, what of Joff?" Naruto asked with a expressionless face. "He is also of age, only two years younger than I." Naruto continued. "Is he also to be fostered?"

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing another deep sigh. Somehow the Baratheon King knew that his eldest would question that. He questioned everything, after all.

"No, he is not." The King said bluntly. "Originally, I wanted him to foster with your uncle, Stannis, but Cersei did _not_ like that idea, not at all." He chuckled.

Naruto understood why.

"As you are my sole guardian, you've decided I should be fostered." Naruto mused. "And I imagine, you will foster me with my uncle, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." He realized with a light smirk on his lips.

"I guess I couldn't hide it from you." Robert grunted. Annoyed on how manipulative his son already was. He was more Lannister than Stark or Baratheon, and if it wasn't for his black hair and blue eyes, he would have thought the child Lannister.

"I will leave." Naruto decided. "King's Landing has grown tiresome." He continued, his eyes narrowing as he stared outside, into the darkness. "Also, they are my family. I imagine creating bonds with my cousins will lead for the North and South to be better allied in the future. After all, I am to be King." Naruto declared.

When Robert shook his head, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You will not." He said coldly, glaring at his eldest son. "I have thought over it. I have discussed it with my advisors." He continued, standing up, touring over Naruto. "Your _fascination_ with the arcane arts, with your mad prophecies…with all that…I cannot allow you to have the Iron Throne, so upon the morrow, Joffrey will be named my heir." He declared, staring at Naruto, just waiting for him to disagree with him.

Naruto clenched his fists, glaring at his father with all his hatred. He could even hear Ryujin snarl within his mind.

"You would take my birthright from me? What I deserve?" Naruto snarled silently. "What...right do you have?" Though it was silent, Robert could feel the sheer rage in Naruto's voice.

"I am King. What I decide, shall be done." He declared. "Until such a time that Joffrey produces a child, you will be in-line, after him." Robert growled. "However, as you are now, speaking of the madness of White Walkers and Dragons, you do not deserve the throne."

"You are a fool, father." Naruto hissed coldly, having to physically restrain himself from burn the twat to a crisp with a Katon Jutsu. "You will rue this day." He continued, standing up and stalking up to his taller, larger father. "I am the Crown Prince. It was my birth right, not Joffrey's. You will learn. _Winter is Coming, _father." Naruto snapped coldly, turning away, ignoring his father's glare.

"And in winter, you should always cover yourself. You should not trust anyone but your own. Because, in the winter, is when darkness emerges and you will learn, Robert Baratheon, that darkness will swallow everything, it will leave nothing but despair."

Naruto began to walk away, leaving his father in the darkness.

"On this day…you have made an enemy, Robert Barathoen." Naruto's voice was heard as he reached the door to his chambers. "I am Naruto Stark. I disown the name of Baratheon, and our relation with it."

Naruto Stark disappeared.

"_Winter is Coming."_

Robert Baratheon stood there, stunned. Oh, even someone as dull as Robert Baratheon knew what Naruto had essentially done. Disowning the name meant wiping all titles that he ever had, and essentially, calming himself 'Naruto Stark' meant that the title of Prince, no longer belonged to him, nor did the name Baratheon, or any of the lands to do with it. No, he was no longer Prince Naruto Baratheon.

He was now…Lord Naruto Stark. The Estranged Wolf of Baratheon. The Black Wolf. The names he would be know as, in the future, mind you.

Gathering himself, Robert Baratheon turned. He felt a shiver course through his body, the speech that his _former_ son and heir gave him was not the words of a mere child, they were a warning of vengeance, he knew that much. He would have the watch the child that he once called his own, now his most manipulative and greatest enemy.

**_-Cut-_**

"Well done, my daughter."

Lord Tywin Lannister, for once in his life, could feel pride in Cersei Lannister as he stared at her and her satisfied smirk

"To think, that you could convince that foolish King of ours that his true heir was not an heir worthy of the throne. However, to think that Prince, no, Lord Naruto would disown all relation with the Baratheons was interesting to say the least." Tywin murmured to himself.

"With this, we no longer have a threat to the throne. While that foolish Black Wolf goes to the North with his foolish Stark family, the threat of the son of Lyanna Stark is gone." Cersei said in satisfaction.

Lord Tywin's pride was quickly destroyed at that foolish statement.

"Are you a fool, my daughter?" He snapped coldly. "You believe that Naruto Stark is not a threat any longer? You could not be farther from the truth, Cersei." He declared.

Cersei seemed geniunly confused.

"Whatever do you mean, father? He no longer has the power he once did." She snarled. "He is no more than the child of Lyanna Stark, the youngest child and a female of Rickard Stark, he doesn't even have right to Winterfell or the North, not until all his cousins, and I believe I am counting two, or was it three?" She mused curiously.

Tywin closed his eyes in frustration.

"Robb Stark. Brandon Stark. Sansa Stark. Arya Stark." He listed them off, one by one. "Two of the four are females, and Naruto, even if he is the son of the youngest child of Lord Rickard Stark, he is also a male. He will inherite before Sansa or Arya Stark. But, that is not what makes him a danger, foolish girl." He sighed.

Cersei seemed as confused as ever.

"Naruto Stark has a reason for vengeance. Remember, he is not stupid. He knows that It was House Lannister's doing that he lost his right to the throne. He will seek vengeance not only against the King but also against House Lannister, and that child is smart. Smarter than any of my stupid children, at least." He grunted.

"He is a mere child. He is no threat." Cersei seemed determined to believe this as she stared at her father in defiance.

Tywin turned away.

"Leave me. I grow tired of your sheer stupidity." It looked like she was going to argue, however when Tywin gave her a frosty glare, she hesitated and turned around, leaving her father's chambers.

Tywin's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto Stark, hmm...? It seems an interesting player to this game has arrived.."

Indeed, Naruto of the House Stark was a player like none before. He would upset the entire balance.

**_7 years later.._**

Naruto of the House Stark remembered his first few days within the walls and halls of Winterfell, in truth it wasn't hard to settle in, not at all. After his uncle, Eddard learned of what his father had done, he had never seen a man so enraged, nor has he ever seen a man curse as much as the Warden of the North did on that day.

Of course, Naruto knew what his uncle had been enraged about. Eddard Stark, like his ancestors, was a man that relied on honor and duty. To learn that Robert Baratheon not only completely crushed his own honor by betraying his own sond and heir was a blow to all fathers, however to learn that Robert Baratheon, indirectly crushed the honor of House Stark by disinheriting a child with the blood of Stark running through his veins made his rage even more profound.

If Eddard Stark was a man ruled by his passions and his anger, he would have even went to war, against the South, fortunately Eddard Stark was like ice, hard and unmoving, thus he was able to calm his wounded pride. The pride of his family and not go to war, the war that his bannermen all lusted for. Of course, Eddard Stark knew of Naruto's true parentage, but it was the principle of the whole idea, Naruto mused.

If there was a man that Naruto Stark had ever got along with, it was his bastard-cousin, Jon Snow. Oh, but he knew the truth that Jon Snow as in actuality his little brother, as miniscule as their age gape of a few minutes was. Though, he also knew it was not time for his younger twin brother to know that. Like himself, Jon was silent, often contemplating and learning all he could to step out of the shadow of Ned Stark's Bastard. Thus, they often spent days speaking and learning from one another.

Other than Jon Snow, Naruto was closest with Rickon Stark, the wolf babe that people of Winterfell, even his siblings, paid little attention to. Though, Naruto knew, apart from Jon, Rickon was the most Stark out of them all. Wild and angry, just like a wolf. Naruto having been exactly like that in his youth had decided to take the child under his wing, to calm him. And it had worked, with the side-affect of Rickon seeing him as a child would look at a hero.

Naruto got along fairly well with his eldest cousin, Robb Stark. Oh, they were not particulary close, since Naruto, even if Robb hid it fairly well, saw Robb as no more than a spoilt twat that got all he wanted, while thinking he was a rarity as a human. He wasn't as bad as Prince Joffrey Baratheon, for sure, but he was still bad. However, what truly was a boundry between the two was the lack of help he offered to Jon Snow when his closest friend, Theon Greyjoy badmouted his little brother.

Theon Greyjoy was a whole other story. Taken in as a ward of Eddard Stark, the young Greyjoy seemed to blame everyone but his own family for his troubles. Jon Snow, often being his target for said frustrations, caused him to be on Naruto's radar. No matter how dark Naruto became over the years, family was always a must, even if they weren't his first family, but anyone that dared threaten his family, would die.

So, Theon Greyjoy, who always tormented his younger brother, had to face the wrath of the dragon, not that he knew that. Often leaving the young kraken in a bloody mess more often than not.

Naruto Stark, as detached as he was from turning weak from women and sex, he could never, not since he arrived in Wintefell control himself when Arya Stark, the eldest daughter and third eldest child of Eddard Stark was in sight. Her beauty, her personality..everything about her, lit a fire within Naruto's stomach, but he knew if he even tried to take her for himself how bad Winterfell would react, however when the time for him to reveal himself as a dragon came, he would take her, if she would have him, that is.

He, Jon and Arya had been close since they were children. Spending their days, training and pranking one another and the others in the castle.

Lady Catelyn Stark had not been pleased.

Oh, that is another bad relationship. Lady Catelyn Stark was every bit a southern lady, and Naruto despised her for it. Oh, he understood her, of course. She thought he and Jon evil because she felt he was disinherited for a reason, refusing to believe that some humans are just corrupt and stupid. As with Jon Snow, her hatred stemed from him being a 'bastard'. Thus, she often raged that they both desired the position of their siblings and/or cousins. Not that Naruto did not seek power, but he seeked a greater seat.

The Iron Throne. He would rule over the Seven Kingdoms. And after that, he would move his sights to Essos, to control that region also. He would rule the world, no matter the cost.

His and Sansa Stark's relationship was complicated. Though, like her mother she thought he had to be disinherited for something he had done, but on the other hand they had the same blood, so she tried to show as little care about him as she could, but she would let none but herself speak ill of him. Both of them had a grudging respect more than anything.

Though Naruto and Bran did not have a negative relationship, nor did they have a positive relationship. Naruto rarely, if ever, spoke to Bran. Bran had always been a strange child, disappearing for large amounts of time, thus he could never have time with the child, not that he hadn't tried, but every time he did try to spend time with him, the boy would go off climbing or some other nonesense. Though it did amuse Naruto when Lady Catelyn would have a panic attack when she caught Bran climbing the walls of Winterfell.

However, his best and most powerful relationship was with his uncle, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Eddard was the father that he never had, the caring, stern father that taught him things men were to know, though Naruto knew most of what he taught, it as still nice to have something there, to teach you things that father's were supposed to teach their children. Eddard Stark, the man who, no matter what your status, if you carried his blood, he would protect you, even from his own wife. His protection of he and Jon was a prime example of that.

In his time within Winterfell, the former Baratheon Prince had gained new titles. The Enstraged Wolf of Baratheon. The Black Wolf of Winterfell. Though, Naruto and Eddard, internally, often thought of another title that he bore…

_The Dragon Prince._

**_-Cut-_**

Brandon Stark, second youngest son of Lord Eddard Stark shakily aimed his arrow towards his intended target. Bran favours his mother's side in appearance, having the thick auburn hair and deep blue eyes of the Tullys, while wearing the grey clothing of the Starks.

He grunted in annoyance as his arrow bypassed the target and stuck into the dark brown barrel beside the target.

Jon Snow, his bastard brother, Jon has a lean build, with dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they border on black. He is all Stark in his features, unlike his half-siblings, with a long, solemn and guarded face. Leaning down, the Bastard of Eddard Stark gave his little brother a supporting squeeze on his shoulders.

"Go on." Jon Snow encouraged with a small smile. "Father's watching." He said, turning his head towards the balcony to the castle of Winterfell. "And your mother." He said, his voice more solemn.

Lord Eddard Stark, looking older and more solemn than he had seventeen years ago and his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark smiled slightly at the two, well Eddard smiled lightly at Jon and Bran, while Catelyn ignored the bastard, as always.

Lady Catelyn is a beautiful woman, with auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and long fingers. Her dark blue eyes regarded Bran with warmth, while completely ignoring the existence of Jon Snow.

Nodding, Brandon Stark, once again, aimed his bow. However, once again, as he released the arrow from his bow, he completely missed the target.

Jon Snow. His elder brother and Heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark and his younger brother, the Pup of Winterfell, Rickon Stark laughed in amusement.

Robb Stark's appearance favours his Tully side, with a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. Rickon is very young, he has bright eyes and favors his mother in appearance, much like his true-born brothers.

"And which of you was a marksmen at ten?" A sharp, stern voice cut in, a voice that belonged to their stern, yet kind father, Eddard Stark.

Smiling solemnly, Eddard nodded towards Bran.

"Keep practicing, Bran." He encourged with a small smile. As Bran seemed geniunly hesitant, the Lord of Winterfell, once again, nodded. "Go on."

Bran raised his bow, once again.

"Don't think to much, Bran." Jon Snow advised, leaning down to mutter into his younger brother's ears.

Bran aimed the bow.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb Stark's stern, yet no less encouraging voice spoke. Bran nodded as he prepared to shoot. Unfortunately, before he could shoot, an arrow whizzed passed and smashed into the centre of the target.

Looking back, Bran and his brothers stared at Arya Stark, with an appearance more Stark than Tully, with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. She is skinny and athletic, who gave her brothers a cheeky smile and a mocking bow.

All but Bran, among the children of Eddard Stark, laughed. Even Eddard and Catelyn chuckled in amusement, however before Bran could chase his elder sister to enact his own punishment on the Stark girl, a yell resounded throughout the courtyard of Winterfell.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Stark!?" The voice undoubetly belonged to one Theon Greyjoy, a lean, dark, handsome youth. And the Greyjoy ward was angrily clenching his fists around the collar of Naruto Stark's tunic as he glared at the fallen prince.

Naruto Stark, unlike his cousins, and very much like his bastard cousin-_really brother-_Jon Snow, had a lithe, yet lean build fit for agility and not strength. He has shoulder-length, smooth raven hair , as dark as night, that has golden on the tips, a single strand falling down between his two eyes, a trait nobody knew where it came from with dark blue eyes, as dark as the ocean, during the night that is. His skin is tanned, with faint whisker marks that are tripled on each cheek and a narrow jaw. Unlike the majority of Westeros, he did not wear his house colors, instead he wore a long sleeved black tunic, dark red pants and black boots, with a simple black sword at his waist, along with two crimson daggers, sheathed and all. Over his shoulders, he wore a furred black coat, so dark that one would think he was a member of the Night's Watch.

Unlike Theon, Naruto's expression was calm as he stared deep into Theon's eyes, who angrily glared at him. To the world, indeed, Naruto was every bit a Stark, and nothing like his supposed Baratheon heritage. Calm, cold and unflinching.

"I am Naruto Stark. The only child of Lyanna Stark." Naruto said calmly, slapping Theon's hand away from his tunic.

"Shut your mouth!" Theon snarled. "You are nothing more than the only son of the youngest of Lord Eddard siblings! You've no right, you _fallen _prince!" Theon laughed arrogantly. "Even your own father abandoned you, weakling!"

Before their argument could continue, Lord and Lady Stark appeared before them, their children behind them, all but Sansa Stark, that is.

"What is the meaning of this shouting, Theon, Naruto?" Eddard questioned, his dark eyes narrowing.

Naruto turned to his uncle, his expression calm.

"I simple told Theon that because his father was weak, he became little more than a prisoner in a family that his own family despised. I told him that the weak perish, while the strong strive." He said, running a hand through his hair. "That, Uncle Eddard, is the nature of the world." Naruto declared.

Eddard Stark sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He honestly had no idea where his nephew got this philosophy, the Lord of Winterfell mused that he probably attained it after he was disinherited.

"Naruto, can you not go one day without irritating someone?" He grunted. "And you, Theon, you know better than to speak ill of the dead." He glared, his sharp grey eyes causing Theon to shiver in fear as the Greyjoy nodded meekly.

Eddard turned to Naruto.

"I understand that you have opinions that you wished to be heard, however, what you do not understand is that people also have their opinions." Eddard lectured sternly.

Naruto gave him a bored stare.

"True change cannot be made laws and limitations, predictions and imagination." Naruto said coldly. "Only with the actions, with understanding perfectly can this flawed world ever be changed." Naruto declared.

"You've been dabbling in the arcanic arts and of ancient tales again, haven't you?" Eddard smiled in amusement. Though he felt a terror within him, though Jon hadn't seem to take after his biological father's side of the family, Naruto did. Naruto was everything that Rhaegar Targaryen had been when he was a young man. And that terrified him.

Naruto turned away, tired of this conversation.

"My presence is needed elsewhere, uncle." Naruto said calmly. "I've an appointment in the brothel." Ah, that was certainly one thing of him that was Stark. Unlike Eddard, or even his nephew, Jon Snow, Naruto had little use for the honor of Starks, in that sense, he was more like Brandon and Lyanna, wolf-blooded as they would say.

Before Eddard Stark could scold his nephew, Naruto already seemed to disappear, just like the wind.

Jon Snow tried to stop a snigger to escape his lip, by covering his mouth, fortunately Lady Catelyn didn't seem to notice.

After all, if she had, he had no doubt that another argument would be the result of such a thing, she, after all, would do anything to curse him out, this, Jon Snow knew.

Jon Snow and Lady Catelyn would never, _ever _get along, this, Jon Snow knew.


	2. The Dawn of the Rise of the King

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed in pleasure as he looked down, between his legs, a blur of a head of crimson hair bopped up and down, taking in his cock, eight inches long, three inches wide and as hard as Valyrian steel. "Your skill hasn't slacked, Ros." Naruto smirked as he thrusted his rather large cock in the whore's mouth.

Ros, a beautiful whore with long, smooth crimson hair, blue eyes that glinted in amusement and fair skin with a shapely body and firm, yet perky breasts, took all of Naruto's cock within her warm mouth, licking as much of the cock as she could with her soft, slippery tongue.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling himself close to finishing. Deciding to finish it with a bang, the black haired Stark roughly gripped the sides of the whore's face before slamming her face down, forcing his cock down her throat, without hesitation. The Son of Lyanna Stark grunted as he felt himself near, with one more rough thrust into the woman's throat, Naruto released his semen down her throat, smirking as she seemed to swallow it all, before releasing Naruto's still fairly hard cock with a pop and grinning at him.

Licking the last bit of semen which was on her chin, Ros looked up at her customer and giggled lightly.

"As enthusiastic as ever, my lord." Ros giggled, running her index finger on the side of his cock, watching as it once again rose, becoming as hard as steel.

Naruto gave the whore a grin. A dark, yet so very delightful gril, filled with desire and lust. His azure orbs gleaming with that same very uncontrollable lust. Certainly, Naruto was a man that understood emotion such as greed, lust and even gluttony made one weak, as he was one day going to be the King that would rule the Realm, he understood he needed to be extreme in all things, good and bad.

A King without greed…A King without Lust…Is no King at all. To rule, you must exemplify the extreme of all things, good and evil. That is why his servants envy and adore him. That is why they follow him. This is why it is the King that rules.

It is the King…that must take everything for himself!

"Come, woman." Naruto grunted, his eyes gleaming. "I tire of your wit." Naruto murmured, giving her a stare that sent shivers down the whore's spine, pleasurable shivers, mind you.

Smirking to herself, Ros stood up before getting upon the bed, straddled Naruto's waist and hovered over his hard cock that was poiting upwards. Gripping Naruto's cock, she aimed it to her wet, waiting sex.

Naruto smirked in amusement as Ros grunted in pleasure and pain as the hard, wide cock entered her wet cunt. Giving her little time to adjust to his size, Naruto, without hesitation, pushed her down, forcing his entire, eight inch long cock inside the woman, watching in satisfaction and lust as her mouth opened wide, as did her eyes, while a crimson blush appeared on her fair-skinned cheeks.

"_Ooooooooh~!_" A long, stretched moan escaped her lips. Naruto also grunted as Ros began bouncing on his impressive cock, though not for long, as Naruto, gripping her hips, began to thrust right back into her.

"I suppose it is only natural." Naruto drawled lazily, a smirk tugging at his lips as he gently teased her by lightly rubbing her perky breasts, getting harder at her moans, of her squeals of pleasure.

"_Ooooh~! _Seven hells! You are so fucking big!" She moaned loudly, leaning down so she could hungrily kiss his lean, tanned chest. "What are you…descended from mammoth's!?" She shrieked as Naruto thrusted into the bouncing whore, feeling glee as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth, while she breathed heavily, as Naruto pistoned into her, hard and fast.

"No." Naruto chuckled. "I am descended from wolves!" Naruto laughed loudly as he felt himself near his end, roughly gripping her luscious arse, he began to pistoned in and out of her, his cock turning slightly pink from the hardness.

"Now, take my seed, whore!" Naruto grunted loudly, closing his eyes as he bit his lip hard enough to draw a little blood, while Ros seemed to be in a different world as she moaned like the wanton whore she was. Naruto emptied his semen within the whore as her orgasmic fluid squirted all over his hard cock.

Finally, both finishing up, Naruto Stark pulled out of the whore and fell to the side, on his back, his cock softer and a smaller, but no less impressive six inches. Sighing, Naruto placed his hands behind his hands with a content smirk on his lips. He was satisfied, for now, at least.

Ros, now leaning on his chest, as she gently trailed her slender indenx finger in circles, across his lean chest, smirked at the fallen prince.

"You know, it's not proper for a young lord such as yourself to visit the brothel as much as you do, what would the realm say, my lord?" She mused with an impish grin on her lips.

Naruto looked down at her, his eyes glinting dangerously while Ros actually seemed nervous, knowing how easily Naruto changed moods.

"Within me is the blood of a King, disinherited, or not." Naruto declared. "I take what I desire, and nobody, not even my Uncle Eddard can deny me." Naruto chuckled lightly, his right hand covering his face, hiding his wide, dark grin. "In this world, winning is everything. Winners are validated and the defeated are denied. Until now, I have never been defeated, not in anything I do, nor will I. As I always win, I am always correct. Anyone that opposes me…I'll kill, no matter who they are." Naruto declared coldly as he sat up, his grin becoming even wider as his eyes glinted dangerously with a physchotic gleam.

Standing up, before he quickly dressed himself, Naruto, ignoring Ros, walked towards the door of the brothel, opening, he exited, however just before he did, he had one thought.

'_My name is Naruto Targaryen. I am the Heir of Death. Son of Dragons. Remnant of the Shinobi. The Second Jinchuriki of the Jubi no Ryujin. I will take everything. Women. Money. Influence. Power. Everything in this world, will belong, to me!'_

Naruto of the House Stark dissappeared.

**_-Cut-_**

Arya Stark grunted in annoyance as she leaned against the wall in the castle, scowling in anger as she remembered her latest argument with her _dear_ mother. Oh, Arya did not hate her mother, not by a long shot, however their beliefs differed. Arya, who had always been close with and defended her brother, Jon Snow and Catelyn Stark, who had always hated and put down Jon Snow at any chance she had, they could never get along.

And, once again, they had an argument, about Jon Snow. Catelyn Stark, like always, expressed her _worries_ that one day, Jon Snow, with the temptation one would get as a bastard, would try to usurp her children's positions. Arya Stark, to say the least, did not take kindly to that.

Once again, she huffed in annoyance.

"Hm, you seem rather ruffled, Arya." Arya lightly blushed, hardly noticable at the voice of the fallen prince, Naruto Stark. There's was a strange relationship, certainly. She had, even as a child, felt feelings one was not supposed to feel towards a cousin, and that had always made the eldest Stark girl nervous and scared.

"It is mother." She grunted, forgetting her fears for a moment. "She keeps saying that Jon is going to usurp Robb's seat!" She snapped, looking at her elder cousin.

Naruto hummed in thought.

"She has a point." He said simply, smirking as she turned to him, glaring. "Now, now. Don't be so angry, Arya. Though she has a point, it is an invalid point. Jon is the most honorable man I've ever met, so much so that it annoys me." Naruto grunted. Him, who used to be the most honorable shinobi could not stand good, honorable men be stepped over, like Jon was, just because of his bastard status. "However, in her head, Jon is an evil, corrupt man. She refuses to accept her own weakness, thus she projects her hatred upon Jon. It is unfair, I know." Naruto nodded calmly.

"Her own weakness…?" Arya wondered, confused. Even they were roughly the same age, Arya being the the eldest of the Stark children at fifteen, along with her twin brother, Robb. While Naruto was seventeen, two years older than her and Robb, most times it felt like Naruto was much, much older.

"You see, Arya, fear is not evil." Naruto said calmly, smirking as Arya seemed more confused than before. "It allows us to learn our own weakness, and when that weakness is found, people become stronger, and much kinder." Naruto's eyes became cold as he stared deep into the eyes of the women he desired more than anything in the world, her strong, determined eyes that often caused him to harden in the late hours of the nights, her athletic body that often caused him to wake up at night, all of it was so _desirable. _

"Lady Catelyn, Arya, has not accepted her fear." Naruto declared, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his lean chest. "She has not accepted the fear, that, should she evaluate Jon as a person, and not as her husband's own betrayal, then she may come to understand him. To love him. To see him as her own, however, until she can accept fear, she will never overcome her weakness." Naruto explained to her.

"But that's not fair to Jon!"

"Ah, dear Arya, you are still naïve to this world." Naruto told her. "This world is a very cruel place, fairness is not something that is seen much of." Naruto continued, leaning down slightly to the shorter women, his slender, index finger lifting her chin up so that he could look into her confused grey eyes. "The strong strive. The weak die. This is a universal role."

Letting her go, Naruto turned away and began to walk away, his body slowly disappering within the darkness of the hallway of the castle.

"However, Arya, this world, it is also beautiful, you must remember that." His amused laughter resounded through the halls of the castle.

'_Yes. Arya, you will learn, soon enough. Darkness will come. However, do not shy away from darkness, because so too is darkness part of this beautiful world. Without darkness, there can be no light, and no light without darkness. I, Arya, will be that darkness.'_

'**_Light and Darkness. An eternal struggle. Neither I, or that cunt of a God shall ever die, nor shall our champions. You will forever rule this world with your darkness, you remember that, Naruto Targaryen. You are darkness. You are the cold. You are death, and so too, are you my heir.'_**

Naruto, still chuckling, disappeared within the darkness. The place he belongs. After all, without him, darkness could not exist, thus so light would also not exist. With darkness, he would not exist, thus it was his duty to ensure that darkness would not fall against the light.

Born of darkness. Raised in the light. Betrayed by the light. Reborn within the darkness. This was his part in the song.

He…was, is, the darkness within…A Song of Darkness and Light.

**_-Cut-_**

"You called for me, Uncle." Naruto smirked joyfully, approaching his solemn who seemed more annoyed then usual, while Robb Stark and Jon Snow were looking away nervously, and Bran stood there, as nervous as his elder brothers.

"I have been waiting on you for three hours." Eddard Stark grunted in annoyance. "While you were spending your time disgracing House Stark with your antics in the brothel, me, and your cousins wait in the cold." He hissed. "What do you have to say for youself, nephew?" He demanded of the eldest living child of Rhaegar Targaryen, not that any but a select few knew that.

"I've nothing to say, uncle." Naruto murmured, his expression calm, showing no fear in the face of the Lord of Winterfell. "I had only learnt that you requested my presence within the hour, I apologise if I offended you." Naruto said, though by the expression on his face and the tightening in his mouth, they all knew he felt no remorse, but they knew he was containing himself from snapping at his uncle.

Naruto and Eddard Stark had never got along, not with their ideals, not in any way. While Eddard believed in duty and honor, above all, Naruto believed in free will, power and family above everything. Differing beliefs causing friction.

"Very well." Eddard nodded stiffly. "Mount your horse. We've got a rider from the hills, they've captured a deserted of the Night's Watch." He said calmly. "You have come of an age where, as a Stark, you must enact your first punishment upon a traitor." Eddard ordered.

Nodding, Naruto mounted his magestic, white stead.

"As you command, Lord Eddard." Naruto said stiffly, his azure orbs cold. The children of Eddard Stark looked as nervous as ever as they followed behind Naruto and Eddard on their horses.

As they disappeared into the distance, Lady Catelyn Stark who had been watching the exchange with her daughter, Sansa, at her side, seemed as nervous as her children seemed to be.

"Father seemed mad." Sansa noticed, looking at her mother with her dark blue eyes with a curious expression.

"I imagine he was." Catelyn murmured. "You know how your cousin can be." She continued, turning to her beloved daughter. "He is arrogant, selfish and lustful. Everything that your father does not tolerate. While Naruto very much took after his biological father in many aspects, his rage among them, thus, they often clash." She explained.

Sansa merely hummed in thought.

"Everyone always claims Naruto's appearance is very similar to that of King Robert, however I do not see it, mother. King Robert is a large, ugly man. Naruto is slim and handsome." Sansa murmured.

"Like your elder sister, Naruto, except for his black hair and blue eyes, took on the appearance of a Stark more than Baratheon, though his golden skin is more Lannister than anything. It is curious, indeed." Catelyn hummed in thought.

"He looks like Ser Arthur Dayne, well, his body does." Sansa commented. "Jeyne and I were looking through the great knights and Naruto looks very much like him, except for his dark hair and eyes, that is."

Catelyn merely narrowed her eyes.

**_-Cut-_**

Naruto watched as the deserter of the Night's Watch, a young man named Will, a young, lanky man with light brown hair and pale skin, was brought before Lord Edddard Stark, shivering, from the cold or fear of his death, Naruto did not know.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he heard the man mumbling.

"White Walkers…White Walkers…" He murmured to himself, his eyes wide in fear. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew of White Walkers, it was written in history that the Great Other, namely Ryujin created them as his army of destruction against the world.

'**_Biggest bullshit I have ever heard. White Walkers? I created them? No, they are a bunch of arseholes humans that thought they could grasp humanity by devouring their fellow humans, before they knew, their souls were so fucked up that they turned into those creatures and got the rest of the god forsaken world to believe that they were my followers. What in the seven hells would I want baby boy's for sacrifices, stupid ass White Walkers…'_** Ryujin seemed to grumble.

'_So, these White Walkers, they are not your followers?'_ As he heard Ryujin grunt in disagreement, Naruto hummed in thought. '_Then, your followers, who the hell are they, you shitty dragon?' _Naruto demanded.

'**_That information is not yet nesseccary, my heir._**' Ryujin murmured. '**_The time will come when you will know of them, and when you do, they will follow you, as they did me, many years ago. But for now, ignorance is a boon._**'

Sighing inwardly, Naruto left it for now, looking back at Will that approached Eddard with a terrified expression on his face.

"I know I broke my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them, but…I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I am no coward, tell em I'm sorry." Will begged, staring into Eddard's eyes.

Eddard nodded to Theon Greyjoy, who approached him with Ice in hand, extending it towards Eddard. Eddard unsheathed the mightly blade, nodding to one of the guards, watched as Will's head was placed on the stone, before he could continue, a voice spoke up.

"Uncle Eddard." Naruto's voice was calm, cold even. Eddard, turning around with a startled expression, looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at him with hard, cold, azure orbs.

Eddard gave his nephew a questioning glance.

"I suggest we let him live." Naruto ignored the startled looks from his cousins and the guards of Winterfell, and even the hopeful look from Will. "White Walkers, I know it isn't merely a myth, the realm needs to know." Naruto informed him.

"Quiet, boy." Rodrik Cassel snapped. Ser Rodrik is a stout man, broad, with large white whiskers. "This is your fascination with the arcanic arts and of myths, of legends, speaking again." Rodrik told him.

"Are you so naïve? Are you so set in your beliefs? Say you kill this man, and it turns out White Walkers have come, can you carry that on your conscience, Lord Stark?" Naruto hissed coldly, though he cared little for the life of one mere ranger, he would one day become King of the Realm, and for that to happen, his kingdoms needed to be safe.

"I will not believe in such nonsense." Eddard snapped coldly. "I will not allow a man that has betrayed his duty to live another day. I have decided, Naruto Stark." He declared.

Grunting, Naruto mounted his horse before looking at Eddard for a moment, his gaze as cold as ice.

"Do what you will, Lord Stark."

And so, without further adieu, Eddard Stark, placing Ice in the air.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, do so, sentence you to do." He declared.

Lord Eddard Stark brought down the fearsome sword and watched as it cleanly swiped Will's head clean off, blood splattering on the rocky ground.

Scowling, Naruto rode ahead.

Within him, Ryujin seemed as annoyed, though his was for the sole reason of the ignorance of humanity.

'_This…is why I must be King.'_

Naruto would be King, no matter the cost. He would take everything that he desired, whenever he desired, so that his decisions could never be overridden every again.

**_-Cut-_**

Naruto, having rid ahead, was now, upon his mount, slowing walking through the forests that surrounded Winterfell.

He, however, raised an eyebrow when he heard the loud cry of an animal. It was a loud squeak that animals of the canine nature mature, dogs, or wolves, for example. Naruto, still being a Sage beyond everything else, narrowed his eyes, if anyone dared endager nature, animals included, he would not forgive them.

Deciding to investiage, the fallen prince dismounted his horse, his right hand touching the hilt of his blade, in case of a fight. As he walked through, he noticed it seemed to get darker, and colder as he entered the forest, however it was not long before he found the reason of the pain-filled squeak resounded through the forest.

In the middle of the clearing were three figures, the first a large man with thick black hair, with an equally thick beard. Next to him was a lanky fellow, with pale skin, little to no hair, and what hair that he did have was a dark brown and a thick, brown beard. The last, however was different, it is a female. She is skinny but well-muscled, with a round face, small hands, a pug nose, crooked white teeth, and blue-grey eyes that are too far apart. Her most distinctive feature is her fiery red hair.

The large black haired man stood over the dead body of a large white fox, unnatural in it's size, though Naruto had an idea why, foxes, after all, were seen as evil through Westeros, more so in the North, seemed they represented illusions and evil, just like in the Elemental Nations, however, foxes, like any other creature, were part of nature, thus he could not forgive any of them. Though for the size, Naruto had heard of this species of fox. The Snow Fox. A rare breed that was said to be gifted with power from the Old Gods to protect themselves against animals larger than average foxes, such as Direwolves and Lions, thus, they were large, as big as a Lion or a Direwolf would grow.

Before they could even sense his presence, Naruto acted.

The red-haired woman's eyes widened as she watched a fist of blue lightning smash through the black haired man's chest, killing him in an instant as he fell to the ground, blood exploding from his mouth and chest. Looking at the man who stood above her dead comrade, she looked at Naruto who looked at them with cold blue eyes and his whole right arm covered in the blood of her comrade.

"Oi, you trash, what do you think you are doin', huh?" Naruto spoke, reverting back to his more normal accent, certainly he had to hide behind the act of a noble in the presence of other nobles to keep face, but the truth was Naruto hadn't changed much from when he was a child, crude and vulgar in his true speech.

"You…You killed Vorkar!" The other man, Vorund growled, glaring at him, a dagger that glinted in the darkness of the forest, already in his hand.

Naruto gave him that same immovable glare that caused both of them to stand there, their fear getting the better of them both.

"I did kill your trash of a comrade." Naruto sneered. "You, however, killed an innocent animan for your imagined slights. That, I cannot forgive." Naruto clenched his fists, that same blue lightning sparking around his body causing them to shiver in fear.

"D-D-Demon!" The man shouted, falling on his arse, a terrified expression on his face as he looked at the lightning, while the woman just stayed silent, fearing she would anger this demon in human flesh.

"Demon…eh?" Naruto mused, an amused grin on his lips. "In fact, that description…isn't that bad, not at all, trash!" Naruto sneered, closing his eyes, he opened the palm of his right hand and a blue ball of energy appeared.

The two looked even more terrified.

"**_Rasengan._**" Naruto seemingly disappeared in a burst of speed, before appearing before Vorund, and smashing the Rasengan into his face, crushing his face so completely that there was nothing but blood left as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Just dissappear from this world." Naruto, without hesitation, caused their bodies to become naught but dust as he smashed their bodies with two bolts of lightning.

Now, Naruto turned his cold, azure orbs towards the woman.

"And now, we are left with one." Naruto chuckled as the woman took a step back. "Though, you didn't seem to harm the fox, at all, unlike your friends." She seemed relieved for a singular moment. "Though, you did not help as that innocent creature died at the hands of your comrades." He sneered darkly.

Before Naruto could even move to destroy her, the woman bowed before him, hugging his legs, looking up at him, pleadingly.

"Please! My lord! Spare me! I'll do whatever you wish of me! I need to get away from the North, there are things coming! Dark things! I beg of you!" The woman begged, her eyes tearing up at the reminder of those _monsters. _She would do anything, even serve a pompous little lord.

Naruto stared at her with his cold azure orbs.

"What is your name, wildling?" Naruto grunted, looking at her. The woman seemed to gain her self-respect back as she stood up, still nervous.

"I am Ygritte, my lord." She bowed slightly. "I am a wildling beyond-the-Wall. I have come to escape from the darkness." She told the fallen prince.

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly.

"You cannot escape darkness, Ygritte. You can only run, but eventually, it will come and it will consume you, that is, if you allow it." Naruto extended his hand to her, confusing the wildling all the more.

"It would be a shame for such potential to die here, Ygritte of the Wildlings." Naruto said, grinning at her. "If you still wish to wreak havoc upon this world, bear my mark on your back, and go as wild as you like! Obey me! Follow me!" Naruto declared, his grin turning all the more wider.

"…Huh?" Ygritte seemed stuned beyond belief.

"Serve under me, the man that will become…King of this World!" Naruto declared, laughing loudly as he did so.

Ygritte looked stunned.

"You mean to take this world for yourself?" She questioned. "You mean to fight all those armies, to be King, is that it?" She slightly mocked.

Naruto merely smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I am Naruto of the House Stark." He watched as her eyes widened. "I will ensure that all obey me, I will ensure that this world is under my command. I shall rule…as the King of all Kings! So, Ygritte, serve me! Become my sword!" He declared once again.

Ygritte had made a decision.

"If it means living, I'll even serve under you, King Naruto." She smirked, looking at her new lor-no, at her _King._

She gripped his hand.

Naruto pulled her up.

'**_Finally, you've got your first follower, gaki!'_** Ryujin laughed loudly, while Naruto smirked to himself.

'_Soon, my time will come. I will rule over Westeros, Essos, Sothoros. I will rule over beyond-the-wall. Everything…I will rule it all!'_

Though, Naruto's inner monologue of his now regular arrogance and ambition, heard a small cry that sounded more like a squeak than anything else.

"What in the seven hells was that?" Naruto questioned Ygritte. The red-haired woman seemed confused for a moment, before her eyes widened at what she saw.

"There is your answer, my King." Ygritte told him, before going behind a thick, dark brown tree for a moment, however she emerged after a second, and in her hand was a fox kit, a completely crimson fox kit with eyes as crimson as blood that looked up at him with curiousity.

Chuckling, Naruto picked the kit up from it's neck and looked into it's eyes.

"Hmm…so, you've got no family, eh?" Naruto murmured to himself. "Well, then, how bout ya come with me, eh, kit?" Naruto grinned widely as the kit yipped happily, as if it was answering the black haired young lord.

"Well, I know exactly what to name ya, don't I?" Naruto laughed before turning to Ygritte and handing her the kit.

"Oi, Ygritte, meet my new partner, his name is Kurama. The partner to the King! How fitting!"

Loud laughed escaped his lips, while Ygritte smirking, picked the kit up and placed it into her arms.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, my King."

Naruto chuckled before his eyes hardened.

"Ygritte. In the presence of the rest of society, remember, I am merely a young, inexperienced child of Lyanna Stark. I am no King, not in public, not yet. The time is not ripe." Naruto told her calmly. "I am not ready. The world is not ready." He declared.

"As you command, King Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he mounted his horse, while Ygritte joined by sitting behind him, with Kurama in her arms.

"Let's go! Ygritte! Kurama! Together, watch the Rise of the King!" Naruto laughed loudly, riding fast, towards Winterfell.

Indeed, the King's Rise…had begun.


	3. The Truth Revealed

_**Now, i've a thing or two to say against the flamers, if you will. I get it, this story may not be your cup of tea, hell you may fucking despise the story with your entire being, HOWEVER! To hate on something that I spent time on when I didn't need to, fuck, I don't make money from this, I do this cause it's fun as shit, and it's rewarding learning that people will actually praise this or even leave constructive **_**_criticism about my stories, however to just flame me, to simply say my stories are 'shit' for the hell of it, pisses me the fuck off. _**

**_Answer me this one question: Can you do better? Do you have the guts to spend your time with and for some random, annoying ass troll to say your work is 'shit' or it's 'worthless'?_**

**_If you can, then good for you, honestly. But until you have the fucking guts to not hide behind some fucking picture and name, and honestly tell me than my stories are 'shit' and/or 'worthless'...kindly...SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_**

"I've tolerated many things, Naruto." Eddard's stern voice resounded through the Great Hall, while Jon Snow, Robb, Arya, Sansa and Catelyn Stark watched from the side, nervous at his enraged expression, while Naruto stood there, his expression emotionless, while his new vassal, Ygritte also seemed she was fidgeting.

"I have tolerated your whoring! Your sheer disobedience! Your drinking! Your disgrace of the House of Stark even! However, you dare bring a wildling in our midst?" Eddard growled, glaring at his nephew.

"They call em' free folk." Naruto supplied without hesitation. "Calling them wildlings merely demeans them and labels them like some sort of savage animal." Naruto sneered, even after all these years, shunning people for what they could not control enraged him.

"I care not what they are called! They are traitorous savages!" He roared. Ygritte looked like she wanted to protest, though the sharp glare Naruto gave her forced her to hold her impulse to shout at the Lord of Winterfell in.

"That is what the rest of the realm say about the North. Call us barbaric savages that do not how to behave in normal society." Naruto mentioned. "However, are we savages? Are we barbarians, my dear uncle?" He growled. "No! They label us! They shun! It is the same thing you and the rest of your fuckin' lords do to the wildlings! Just cause they were born on the other side of the fuckin' Wall!" Naruto snapped, clenching his fists.

"They kill! They rape! They steal!" Eddard snapped, glaring at his nephew, not daring to let up even for a moment.

"We also kill, to survive. Among the northerners there are those that rape, even little innocent girls! And so too do the poor steal to survive! The Free Folk are human, like you or I, and don't you dare reject that, Uncle!" Naruto glared, his azure orbs glinting dangerously.

Eddard looked like he would blow up in a minute, however he seemed actually psychically restrain himself as his lips set into a thin line. Turning his head, he grunted.

"Do what you will." He said coldly. "Take your wilding with you. I cannot have you in my sight, not right now, nephew."

Naruto turned stiffly, his eyes cold as began walking towards the exit of the Great Hall, Ygritte following after him, though, he stopped for a moment, and so too did Ygritte.

"Jon. Come, for a moment. I've something to speak to you about." His voice was commanding, so commanding that Jon began to move before he could register, though finally registering, he gave his father a questioning look.

Eddard gave a short nod.

Jon Snow followed after his cousin, all the while, his gaze drifting to the fairly plump behind of Ygritte. Turning her head, Ygritte gave the bastard a saucy grin before turning around and following after her King, Jon following her.

None but Catelyn Stark seemed to notice, and as she did, an ugly scowl curved at her lips at the sight.

'_Fitting, I suppose. A bastard and a savage.'_

Thus, ended another one of Naruto and Eddard Starks infamous arguments. A, by now, rare occurrence, when Naruto had been younger, the two had often spent many days, nights, arguing with one another, however as the years passed, their arguments lessened, however when they did happen, they were loud, yet so very cold.

**_-Cut-_**

"So, what did you want me for, Stark?" Jon Snow mused, while Ygritte stood beside him as the two looked at Naruto, who was leaning against the wall on the castle, his arms crossed over his lean chest, while his calm azure orbs stared at his cousin-_really brother_-with a serious expression.

"I hear you wish to join the Night's Watch." Naruto murmured calmly, smirking lightly as Ygritte seemed to sneer at the mention of that dreaded organization. "Rumor is going around the castle that you will ask Uncle Benjen about it when he comes down North for _King_ Robert's and the Royal Families arrival." Both could taste the distaste at the mere mention of the Demon of the Trident. "So, what's the answer, Snow?"

Jon Snow gathered his courage. He knew, if you he even tried to converse, to convince Naruto Stark of something without complete and utter confidence, you would ultimately fail and crumble into a quivering mess.

"I am a bastard." Ygritte seemed geniunly confused as she looked at the two, causing Naruto to smirk in amusement.

"Are you people sane? Why the hell are you calling yerself a bastard?" She wondered, looking at Jon.

"You misunderstand, Ygritte." Naruto said calmly. "A bastard is a child born of a man or a woman that sleeps while also married to another person and creates a child. Jon Snow is illegimate son of Eddard Stark." Naruto told her.

"Well, that is mighty fucked." Ygritte commented bluntly, Jon seemed confused, while Naruto laughed in amusement.

"A bastard can have no honor or glory, not in a place such as this." Jon Snow decided to ignore the way Ygritte crimson hair entranced him for the moment. "In the Night's Watch, however, even the lowest of the low can have some semblance of glory." Jon Snow declared.

"You would risk not putting your cock in anything for the rest of yer like for a bit of glory, Jon Snow?" Ygritte grinned vulgarly, while Naruto smirked at Jon Snow's scowl of distaste.

"I would appreciate if you do not talk so vulgar, Ygritte." Jon told her coldly, his grey eyes coldly staring at her causing her to smirk widely. "You are real pretty, ain't ya?" Her grinned turned all the more wider.

Naruto laughed loudly as Jon Snow blushed furiously.

"As amusing as this, it is not the time for it, not now." Naruto turned to Jon. "You could go to Essos, live a life as a sellsword, fighting, drinking and fuckin' as you please." Naruto told his brother.

"It is dishonorable, as father would say."

Naruto did not know what it was that made him say the next few words he was going to say, perhaps it was frustration, perhaps it was cruelty, or perhaps kindness, who knew?

"He isn't your father, though." He mumbled, and unfortunately Jon and Ygritte both heard him, causing their eyes to widen.

"Wh-What did you just say, Naruto?" Jon asked silently, staring at Naruto. Naruto looked away from his brother. "What did you just say, Naruto!?" Jon snapped, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto could not take it.

"I said Eddard Stark isn't your father!" Naruto snapped. "You are not Jon Snow! You are no fuckin's bastard, okay, Jon!?" Naruto growled, glaring at his younger twin brother.

"What do you mean, Naruto? What madness are you speaking? No Jon Snow? Not a fucking bastard?" Jon Snow demanded coldly.

"Fine! You wish to know?" Naruto turned his back. "Though, you can tell nobody about what I tell you today. Should you speak of it, death will surely come upon us." Naruto told the two of them who shivered in fear.

Naruto turned to Ygritte.

"After you learn this, there is no going back. You will be completely apart of it, and should you try to escape, I will take your life, Ygritte."

Ygritte steeled her resolve.

"If I go back North of the Wall, I am as good as dead. I don't care anymore." She said simply, and for once, she actually meant it. She would follow this man, because if she went back North of the Wall, either her fellow wildlings or the White Walkers would kill her. Naruto was now her only safety.

Naruto nodded.

"Jon, you know the story of how Prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped my mother, your 'aunt', Lyanna Stark, correct?" Naruto murmured. "The story of how he raped her to death." Naruto confirmed.

Jon Snow nodded uneasily, not knowing how to react to anything.

"That story…is a lie." Naruto watched the shock set on Jon Snow's face. "The truth of the matter is, my mother, Lyanna Stark ran away. She wanted to escape the pressures her family had set upon her, she wanted to be as free as a wolf, and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, he gave her that escape."

Naruto stared deep into his brother's eyes.

"Jon. You are not Eddard Stark's son." He repeated. "Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Naruto shook his head. "_No._ _Our _mother and father…"

Naruto watched as Jon staggered back.

"Yes, Jon. We are brothers. We are of Rhaegar Targaryen's seed. Twin children, born a few minutes apart of one another. This is the truth."

Ygritte was silent, not understanding the gravity of this, but understanding it was very, very big.

"You are claiming we are of dragon seed?" Jon Snow, no, Jon Targaryen grunted. "How do you even know? Do you have proof?" He growled.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Jon, from the moment of my birth, I remember every single detail." Naruto closed his eyes and extended his hand and allowed lightning to dance around it. "Jon. We are Targaryens. We are Dragons." Naruto declared.

"This…is impossible! Impossible!" He snarled. "How could this be? Why would father hide this all this time? Why would he keep us safe?" He roared.

"Eddard Stark is the brother of our mother. He just wanted to protect his nephews. If anyone, even us, knew of this, we would be in grave danger, brother." Naruto told him. "He did this to protect _us."_

Jon shook his head in disbelief.

"Jon, come, we will confront Uncle Eddard, if he declines this, then I will accept any punishment, but, Jon, we, as Targaryens, have the duty to regain our families birthright. Jon, you are the true Crown Prince of the Iron Throne, and I, it's King." Naruto declared. "Now, come, little brother, let me show you, the truth."

Naruto turned to Ygritte.

"Go to your chambers. Uncle will not spill the beans if you are here." Ygritte nodding, seemed to have already disappeared.

Naruto turned to Jon before he turned around and walked away, towards Eddard's chambers, knowing Jon was following him.

**_-Cut-_**

Lord Eddard Stark was not scared of many things. In fact, the Lord of Wintefell could count the things he feared on one of his hands. Among those things, even something as frightening as war did not faze the Lord of Winterfell, he had, after all, fought in two wars, the wars known as Robert's Rebellion which he and his allies overthrew all of the Seven Kingdoms and claimed the Iron Throne for themselves, and another rebellion, failed though it was, the Greyjoy's Rebellion, which King Robert and his supporters completely crushed the krakens.

Thus war was not something Eddard Stark feared. However, the death or harming of his family terrified him beyond belief, he constantly worried how he was going to protect his family, how he was going to protect the North, how he was going to protect House Stark, though beyond all that, he feared one thing that invaded his mind every second of every day of his life since the end of Robert's Rebellion.

And right now, that very same thing, was facing him.

The faces, hard. The eyes, cold.

When Naruto Stark and Jon Snow appeared before his, their handsome, no doubt something they inherited from their biological father, was hard and their eyes, grey eyes of Stark and the rare azure orbs that Eddard had little clue where Naruto inherited, after all his mother was grey of eye, while his father's was violet, though he mused that it could have been a mix of the blood of Stark and Targaryen that caused, though he dwelled little on that. Though, as the Lord of Winterfell mused upon Naruto's appearance, he remembered how much fear coursed through his body when the second color emerged in his hair.

That same golden hair, on the tips of Naruto's dark hair, those same golden locks that once belonged to Rhaegar Targaryen, fortunately, the people of Westeros being as foolish as they were passed it off as a mutation, nothing more.

However, the fear finally exploded within Eddard's heart when his ever quiet 'bastard', Jon Snow took a step forward, a hard look in his eye that Lyanna had often gained when something was being hidden from her. Even as Eddard felt the fear explode within him, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride that his son-_really nephew_-unlike his brother had so much wolf in him.

Oh, Naruto certainly was every bit a Stark if you looked at it from an uninformed standpoint, however if anyone even suspected him a Targaryen, they would know he was more dragon than wolf. Wild, reckless and his rage as loud as an awakening dragon. Though people often linked that to his supposed Baratheon blood.

"_Tell me the truth._" The words were so quiet, if the room had not been as silent as it was, Eddard knew he wouldn't have heard the enraged hiss of Jon Snow as the young man glared at him.

"What truth do you speak of, Jon?" Eddard tried once again to lie his way out of it, to ensure that these two did not know of their true heritage. Naruto certainly knew part of his true heritage, however he didn't know he was descended from Rhaegar Targaryen, or so Eddard Stark thought to himself.

This time, Naruto gave him a glare, though this one, unlike Jon's was not cold and calculating, no, it was pure and utter rage, a fire within those dark blue eyes of his. And if Eddard concentrated even slightly, he would see the color of violet lighting in the middle of his pupils.

"Stop lying." Naruto sneered angrily. "Tell us the truth." He clenched his fist, he had, in his last life, been fed up with people hiding him his rightful heritage, to do so now just enraged him all the more. He slammed his hands on his uncle's table. "Tell us our _true _heritage!"

Eddard patiently closed his eyes.

"I do not know what you speak of."

He was stunned when Naruto smiled kindly, and even Jon seemed surprised. Nodding, Naruto turned around and walked towards the bath within his personal study.

"If that is the angle you wish to take, then I will expose the truth, _Uncle._" Eddard felt the doubt and fear eat at his heart as he watched Naruto open the water to the bath, his blue eyes watching as the water ran and hit the bottom of the bath. The black haired fallen prince gave his uncle one last smirk, and without hesitation, dunked his head within the bath filled with water.

Eddard Stark watched in horror, while Jon Snow seemed confused as instead of clear water, now the water was filled with dirty, black water.

Jon Snow finally understood what he wanted to show when Naruto brought his head back out, because sitting there was a completely different Naruto. Now, instead of dark hair with the tips golden, his hair was completely a pale-golden color, the color of Targaryen's.

Naruto turned to Eddard with a satisfied smirk.

"Can you explain how if I am born between Baratheon and Stark, how in the seven hells, I have the hair of a fuckin' Targaryen, huh!?" Naruto snarled standing up, the water on his hair splashing everywhere as he stalked upto his uncle.

"H-H-How…?" Eddard was to stunned to respond properly.

Naruto calmly leaned down to pick up the dark towel on the ground before trying his hair and slicking it back as one golden strand fell between his narrow, dark blue eyes.

"It was the year that I came from King's Landing." Naruto said calmly, looking directly into Eddard's grey, confused eyes. "It was that year that I realized that the hair of my _father_, Rhaegar Targaryen was being born within me, slowly, year by year, the golden hair spread and before I knew it, my black hair, was completely gone. Only the start of this year did my Targaryen hair take over that of my Stark hair." Naruto explained.

"I've known since first few days at Winterfell." He watched as Eddard actually was stumbling over himself trying to find words to describe wha the was feeling. "I have what is known Eidetic memory, Maester Luwin says it gives humans the abilities to recall images, sounds and objects in memory with high precision for a few moments." Naruto said calmly, running a lone hand through his hair as he stared into Eddard's eyes. "One such instance was the moment that you promised my mother, Lyanna Stark that you would protect us, the children of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Naruto declared.

"Why…did Maester Luwin not tell me that you had this…Eidetic Memory?" Eddard asked silently, hoping to understand this. He knew that there was no use lying now, for such exact information, it could be nothing but the truth.

"Maester Luwin knew not that I had it." Naruto could not believe how good he was at lying at this moment, though he suspected being a shinobi helped in that. "I merely questioned him, hiding it behind saying that I heard of it in a book, and Maester Luwin loves giving me information about all kinds of things, so he was none the wiser."

"And that is why your studies of politics, of dragons and of the arcanic arts became more frequent then they had been when you were in King's Landing." Eddard muttered. Naruto hid a smirk from his brother and uncle knowing it would ruin everything. Everything had been in his plan, his limited study of dragons, politics and the arcanic arts withing King's Landing, and so to ensure that his studies could go to greater heights without being hassled by his Robert Baratheon and his men, he used genjutsu…on the King, to ensure that he was robbed of his inheritance from Robert so Eddard in the future had a reason to fight for his cause of taking the Iron Throne for himself, and not only that, not being Robert Baratheon's Heir meant that he had more freedom than before.

Everything was a calm, calculated plan that had been in production since his rebirth into this strange, yet very amusing world. If his former comrades could see him now, he was sure they would curse him for his 'evil'.

Naruto gave his uncle a short nod.

Eddard sighed deeply.

"Yes. You are right, both of you." He watched as Jon Snow seemed stunned, while Naruto seemed pleased with the outcome. "On the day of your birth, your mother, my sister, Lyanna Stark had me make a promise. This promise was to ensure the safety of her children. Of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's children. A promise that I mean to keep." His eyes hardened as he looked at Naruto's golden hair. "So, you will have to, as you have been doing have charade that you are black of hair, however you did it."

Naruto just bowed his head, smirking to himself as he did son.

"This…isn't a lie?" Jon Snow stuttered as he looked at his _brother._ "We are brothers? We are full-blooded brothers?" He mumbled, while Naruto continued to smirk. "I am true-born? And a fucking prince?" He snarled, grabbing Naruto by the collar and glaring at him.

"You are, little brother." Naruto murmured, leaning down to whispered right into his face, his eyes staring into his younger twin brother's eyes. "We are the son's of Rhaegar Targaryen. We are the rightful rulers of Westeros. From this day, we will work, and when the day comes, once again, shall we, the dragons, rule." Naruto declared, throwing his arms wide as he stepped away from his brother.

Eddard watched Naruto's back, stunned.

"You mean to continue what you father seeked?" He murmured. "You mean to try to usurp the throne from Robert?" He stuttered, not knowing what to do.

Naruto turned to him, a devious smirk on his lips.

"I am Naruto of the House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!" Naruto laughed loudly as he said this. "It is mine. I was born to rule this kingdom!" Naruto declared as he walked to the exit of Eddard's chambers.

'_But, so too, shall I take this world.'_ Naruto decided to leave this unsaid, he knew with this, his uncle had no choice but to side with him.

Manipulating people really was too amusing.

Naruto disappeared within the darkness of the corridor.

Jon Snow, overwhelmed also decided to leave, storming out slamming the door, while Eddard Stark just buried his head in his hands.

"Ugh…" The Lord of Winterfell grunted. He knew what was expected of him. He couldn't betray the children of Lyanna, to do so would mean breaking his oath, but he also couldn't just betray Robert, he would be no better than Jaime Lannister who slaughtered his King if he did so, thus, he was truly in a bind. He knew, he would try to stay out of the conflict as long as he could, until Naruto was losing, that was when he join the fray, on the side of his family, this, he knew to be the truth.

"Fuck the Iron Throne."

**_-Cut-_**

Naruto chuckled as he re-applied the genjutsu to ensure his hair was black with the same golden tips, he would have to keep the charade up until it was time to take the Seven Kingdoms for himself. As he was walking through the walls of the castle of Winterfell, a small feral grin curved as he heard the light moans of a young woman, and his grin widened when he realized which room it was coming from.

The Chambers of the Princess of Winterfell, Arya Stark.

He grinned, finally, this was his chance.

"Hmm…" He heard Arya's light moans that were gradually becoming more feral, and louder than before. "Yes…Naruto…deeper!" Naruto actually felt drool escape his lips as he looked between the gap of the door, watching as she shoved her two, slim fingers within her cunt, closing her eyes and biting her lips as she climaxed.

"Well, isn't this an interesting sight, hmm, _Princess _Arya?" Naruto grinned ferally as he watched a full-body blush take over her. Arya actually seemed to jump back a few feet, covering her beautiful filled-out body with her furred blanket, glaring at her cousin.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto!?" She snarled, clenched her fists. "You cannot just come into a woman's room!" She, however seemed nervous as Naruto approached her, that same manipulative smirk on his lips, the same smirk he always wore, and now, he finally did reach her and gently, he ran his index finger down the side of her right cheek-bone to her slender jaw, chuckling at her light moan that she tried to hide by biting her lips.

"Really, the sounds a woman makes…truly does excite me." Naruto murmured softly, placing his face right near her how, breathing on her lips.

"Stop…" She mumbled, not really meaning anything she said. She had, after all, often fantasized about Naruto kissing her lips with desire, about his running his finger tips all across her cream-skinned body, she fantasized about his length plunging into her, bringing her to the brink of insanity with the pleasure he could give her.

"Hmm…it doesn't seem like you truly want that, Princess." Naruto chuckled darkly, his lips lightly kissing her neck, his cock hardening as he heard her moans become louder and her face flush all the more. "Whatever shall I do…?" Naruto breathed on her neck, his hands moving to her hips before they landed on her plump ass, squeezing it as he did so, a husky chuckle escaped his lips as she moaned again.

"Shall I perhaps bring you upon the brink of pleasure and leave you be…?" Naruto felt as the woman stiffened in his arms. "Or..shall I take you for myself? Fuck you until you can't tell the difference between a blade and a sewing needle?" Naruto questioned, his hands moving into her pants, while a slender finger entered her folds, his clothed cock pushing against her left leg, tempting her all the more.

Arya Stark, the embodiment of spirit, could no longer take it. Moving away slightly, she gripped Naruto's shirt and glared into his eyes.

"Now listen here, Naruto!" Naruto just seemed amused as she reached south and gripped his clothed, large cock. "Tonight, you will use this with excitement, and you will fuck me like it is your last fucking night, you got that!?" She snarled.

Naruto merely smirked.

"As you wish, Princess Arya." And so, without further adieu, lifting the eldest of the Stark children, he threw her onto the bed, before joining her, hovering over her body as he took off his shirt, revealing his lean chest and stomach. He chuckled to himself as Arya, who sat up, began to lightly kiss his chest while Naruto took off her shirt, his cock hardening all the more as her fairly large breasts popped out, the nipples hard, from the cold or her arousal, Naruto did not know.

"Time to get these trousers off!" Arya grunted as made Naruto stand on his knees, before quickly and easily pulling the trousers down and throwing them away, leaving him only his black underwear. Arya even dribbled a small amount as she looked at the outline of his eight-inch cock, without waiting, that also was removed, though not prepared for the sheer size of her lover's cock, Naruto's stiff cock emerged as slapped her chin causing her to giggle.

"Hm…the whores weren't lying when they said your size was impressive." Naruto closed his eyes as she took the head of his cock in her mouth.

'_Ugh…is she really a fucking virgin?_' Naruto growled as he looked down to Arya who was already mid-way down his cock, her tongue furiously licking what was in her mouth causing his to clench his teeth and fists from the pleasure the young woman brought him. Deciding that he would also join in the fun, Naruto with his two hands, gripped her head before bringing her down, making her engulf his entire cock. He chuckled as she gagged slightly before sucking harder than before.

"You are skilled with that mouth, Arya." Naruto murmured, moaning as she bobbed her head, up and down on his cock. "It's a fucking shame that I haven't taken this mouth for myself earlier." Naruto told her before closing his eyes.

"Fuck. Take it all!" Naruto finally reaching his climax, gripped Arya's head before roughly and with a speed scarcely imagined possible thrusted into her mouth and brought her head down at the same time, before long he finally reached his climax as his grip tightened and his thrusts became shorter and harder, he released a few days worth of cum within her mouth, he huffed and watched as the cum dribbled down her lips, though she swallowed most of it.

With a loud pop, she released the cock from her mouth, though she seemed surprised as his cock as hard as it ever war, only this time wet with the left over cum. Looking up at him, she grinned widely.

"Well, it looks like we can continue, hmm…?" She grinned, not even fazed that this was her cousin anymore. Pleasure was pleasure in her eyes. Anyway, she had never been normal to begin with.

Naruto grinned as Arya threw away her trousers, revealing her glistening, wet cunt that hovered over his cock that was facing the air. Arya grunted as she popped the head of Naruto's cock with her, after all, it was her first cock and a fairly large one, at that. Naruto deciding delicacy was not needed, gripped her slim hips, brought her down before his entire cock was inside the young woman.

Naruto felt himself harden at her expression. Her eyes were open wide, dribble coming from the corner of her mouth, while a tongue also fell from the side of her mouth. If Naruto remembered, back in his time, they would call this the 'fucked-stupid' look, if what Kiba had been saying was indeed the truth.

This time, Naruto, without assitance, watched as Arya placed her hands on his lean chest and began to bounce on his hard cock.

"Argh!" She grunted, bouncing all the more faster. "You are so fucking big, you damn fucking stupid idiot!" Even as she cursed him, Arya began to bounce faster. Naruto, deciding he didn't want to be left out thrusted even more than before.

And so for the next hour or so the two fucked like rabbits, though before long, both felt their climax approaching.

"Shit! Fuck me harder!" Naruto happily obliged, clossing his eyes, he fucked her as fast and hard as posssibly before finally feeling the stiring in his balls, thus he released a bowl worth of cum with her, as she also screamed out in orgasm, though she tried not to say anything, knowing someone might hear. As the two finished, Naruto pulled out, while Arya got off his chest and fell beside him, while both huffed.

Naruto turned to his cousin with an amused smirk.

"You know, you were pretty wild for your first time, princess." Naruto chuckled, while Arya who smiled lightly slapped his chest.

"Shut up, idiot. Your cock is so big, so how can I not get into it?" She mumbled as she placed her face on his chest, kissing the lean chest.

"You know, Arya, I will never settle down just for one woman." Naruto decided to get it out of the way, he would never, not again, depend on one person. He was surprised when Arya hummed in agreement.

"I will take many lovers." Naruto continued. "I will fuck women for the fun of it. Some women that I fuck will be no more than whores that I want to relieve my frustrations on." Naruto told her calmly.

Arya looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"I know that, Naruto." She chuckled. "I heard you, father and Jon speaking." Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "You will one day become King, I am sure of it." She continued. "As King, you can do as you wish. You can do anything you wish. And if you will have me, I will be your Queen that will rule beside you." She continued. "You can take on mistresses if you wish, but, if you promise I will be your only wife, then I will accept it."

Naruto laughed lightly as he placed his hands behind his back.

"You really are as wild as a wolf. Taking what you please. Doing what you please. Thinking yourself above the rest." Arya looked up at him with her wide, grey eyes. "How very fitting, for me, a dragon, to have such a Queen." Grinning, his hand moved towards her plump arse as he gripped it. "Very well. Be prepared, Arya. You will rule beside me, as the Wolf Queen beside the Dragon King."

Arya grinned lustfully.

"Well, my dragon, shall this Wolf Queen pleasure you some more…?" She murmured as her slender hand encased his slightly hardened cock.

Naruto grinned ferally.

"She shall."

And so, began another few rounds of wild, animal fucking. On this day did the…Dawn of the Rule of Dragon King and the Wolf Queen begin.

_How…fitting._


	4. The Arrival of the Royal Court

"Brandon!" An annoyed, feminine voice called after Brandon Stark who had been coming down from the fairly long tower. Though seeing the expression on his mother's face, the second youngest son of Eddard Stark knew he was in trouble.

"I saw the King!" Brandon grinned widely. "He's got hundreds of people with him! More than I've ever seen within a single party." He told her as he jumped down, right in front of Lady Catelyn Stark.

Though, Lady Catelyn was having none of it.

"How many times have I told you?" She growled angrily, staring into her son's eyes. "No climbing!" She scolded him.

"But he is coming right now!" He told her with an excited grin on his lips. "The King! The Queen! All of them!" He mumbled while Catelyn looked down at him with a stern glare.

"I want you to promise me." She leaned down to look into his eyes. "No more climbing." She shook her head as she said this, though before Bran could reply, Catelyn scowled as she heard Naruto's dreaded, amused voice from above them, standing on the small house made of hay with his pet fox, Kurama beside him, now as big as a full-grown small dog.

"You have to allow children to grown on their own, Lady Stark." Naruto gave her a mocking grin as he picked picked up Kurama and jumped down near them before placing Kurama back on the ground.

"I'd rather not have you teach me how to raise my children, Lord Naruto." She said stiffly, knowing what was expected of her. Even if she saw the boy as nothing more than an arrogant child, since he did not come of her body, it was mandatory to call him 'Lord Naruto', for false respect if nothing else.

Maester Luwin, a small grey man with grey eyes and hair. He has a robe of grey wool with voluminous sleeves, sighed lightly at the enraged glare Lady Stark gave Lord Naruto, while Lord Naruto was returning the glare with his mischievious smirk, something he had since he was a child. The truth was, out of all the children, Maester Luwin enjoyed his time with Lord Naruto the most, since he was the most interesting in learning new things.

"Ah, I see. Well, excuse my rudeness, Lady Stark." Naruto smiled politely, though both Maester Luwin and Lady Catelyn could see the hidden mocking gleaming beneath the false politeness, after all, Catelyn and Naruto were too different to get along.

Catelyn Stark was-_is-_ruled by her emotions. Her emotions control her, they decide her actions for her. She has no power over them. Naruto Stark, on the other hand, rules his emotions. He controls them. Using his emotions, he does as he pleases. Both are like fire, yet Naruto is a controlled fire that will burn all that he wishes to burn and soothe all that he wishes to soothe, while Catelyn's is a wild, unstable fire that will hurt and burn even those that she loves.

"Oh, it seems Bran has escaped, hm…?" Naruto hummed in thought, turning around as he began to walk towards the gathered crowd, waving over his shoulder. "Maester Luwin, before I and Jon head towards the Wall, I need to have a have a worid with you about something of importance." Naruto mentioned calmly turning his head to look at Maester Luwin.

"Very well. Come by my chambers during the feast that will be held for King Robert." Maester Luwin told the azure-eyed young lord.

Nodding, Naruto disappeared within the crowd.

Lady Catelyn glared at where Naruto once stood.

"I understand your anger towards him, but I imagine showing that anger in front of Lord Stark will not benefit anyone." He advised her. "We both know how much Lord Stark loves those of his blood."

"Of course I do." She growled, clenching her fists. "After all, if he didn't, he would not disgrace me as he did taking in that bastard, Jon Snow." She hissed coldly, turning around as she stormed off.

"Oh my…" He muttered to himself. "This family truly is one with too much drama for my liking, far too much." Maester Luwin murmured, as he also shuffled towards his chambers to prepare a few things.

**_-Cut-_**

"Agh…how boring." Arya Stark murmured as she sat upon a cart, looking over the crowd, hoping the King and his crowd would arrive soon. She was, after all, far too bored of waiting for those arrogant royals.

"Oh, it seems something is bothering our dear princess." Behind her, Naruto appeared with a teasing grin as he took a seat next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Arya Stark glared at her lover.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" She muttered in annoyance. "Weren't you looking for research about finding your very own Valyrian steel sword?" Naruto chuckled at this, nodding shortly as he did so.

He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"If I am not mistaken, there are various Valyrian steel swords that were crafted and used by House Targaryen. Though I've only read of Blackfyre and of Dark Sister, even then, there is not much information."

"Hm…which sword do you think is fit for you?" She mused, leaning back slightly to smirk at her secret lover.

"Neither." Naruto told her calmly, his azure orbs looking into her own grey eyes. "Dark Sister nor Blackfyre is fit for me." Naruto decided. "It's a gut feeling, if you will." Naruto explained.

Arya just hummed.

Naruto smirking, disappeared as if he was never there.

"Idiot."

Arya Stark smiled.

**_-Cut-_**

The House of Stark stood in line. Lord and Lady Stark, Eddard and Catelyn. Next to them were their children, the twins, Robb and Arya Stark. Their youngest daughter, Sansa Stark, and their two youngest son's, Rickon and Bran Stark, not exactly in tha torder, each of them waiting for the royal court, which included King Robert of the House Baratheon, Queen Cersei of the House Lannister and the rest of their ilk.

"It took you a while to arrive, didn't it, Naruto?" Robb Stark mused with a mocking smirk as he looked at his elder, yet more lithe cousin.

Naruto merely smirked, a smirk that Robb recognized easily, the lecherous smirk of a satisfied man, though he did not know how he was satisfied, Naruto imagined he wouldn't be as surprised if he knew he was satisfied because of fucking Robb's very own twin sister, though Naruto decided to put that though aside for now.

Unfortunately, the Lord of Winterfell had been listening to the conversation as the gruff man sighed deeply before giving his nephew a sharp glare.

"You are a future Lord." He snapped. "It is not just nor is it honorable for you to be sleeping with all these whores." He growled, everyone but Naruto missed the flinch that Arya released, and Naruto had to forcefully calm himself from lashing out, though it was hard, after all, _his_ woman had just been disrepected, intended or not.

"Ah, Uncle Eddard, you must live a little!" Naruto laughed in amusement, deciding to hide his frustration behind laughter, as he often had done in his younger years. "Before I am imprisoned in the ritual known as marriage, I muse experience all flavors." Naruto gave Arya a teasing grin that was unseen by the rest while Arya just huffed in annoyance.

"What's wrong, sister?" Naruto heard Sansa ask her, though Arya just seemed to ignore her little sister.

"If I am not mistaken, you have already fathered one, or was it two bastards? Fortunately they were nothing more than the normal folk." Eddard sighed, grunting at the fact Naruto had already fathered two bastard at the age of seventeen, and it was worst that the man did not even visit them.

"I'd almost forgotten about my bastards." Naruto chuckled, remembering his two children, both of them son's who took the appearance of his Stark side fortunately. Contrary to popular belief he did visit, he visited them often, in fact, though they were such a bore, must of inherited from their mother, he mused. "I hoped they would be more ambitous than they are. I can't believe I fathered such boring children." Naruto seemed to whine.

"Boring? You would label children that you created because of your own stupidity and immaturity…annoying?" Eddard asked angrily.

"Like I said…blood doesn't matter." Naruto said calmly, meaning every word, him being someone who had no family growing up, blood mattered little for him, it was the bond that matter, if there was no bond, in his eyes, he had not obligation. "If they are my son's they will grow and maybe they will be a little interesting. After all, one day, I imagine those little twats will try to take my life from me, perhaps then, they will be a little interesting." He murmured, ignoring Eddard's stunned expression.

While Naruto just looked forward. Naruto knew he wasn't a saint, he wasn't even kind, not at all, he would abandon everything if it meant more power. He wasn't kind not at all, but he was, he is greedy. 'I will take everything for myself. Money. Women. Influence. Power.' Those words meant what they sounded like. Arya, to him, was a possession, like many of the other women he had screwed, it was not love, this, he knew.

Even as a child he was the same. When he seeked Sakura's love. When he seeked to bring Sasuke back. When he seeked for Hinata to be his. It was never love. Never. He wanted attention as a child so that he was the centre of the universe. He seeked Sakura's love so that her love could belong to him, and nobody else. He seeked to bring Sasuke back to ensure that he could own Sasuke's friendship. He seeked Hinata for the same reason he seeked Sakura's love. He wanted her to be his.

He didn't care if they loved him back. He didn't care if they villagers had a right to hate him for holding the creature that slaughtered their families. He didn't care that Sasuke did not want to return. He wanted it all to be his. Every single thing, he desired.

Greed, this, Naruto knew, to be his fighting force.

Eddard decided to turn his head to ignore the fear he felt at the words that escaped his nephew's mouth.

Naruto watched as the royal court began to stride in confidently, or in Naruto Stark's opinion, arrogantly, into the castle of Winterfell. One of the largest castles within the North.

The first person that strode into the courtyard, as arrogant as ever, the Crown Prince to the Iron Throne, Joffrey of the House Baratheon and Naruto's supposed 'younger brother'. He is a young man of twelve with shoulder-length curly golden hair, narrow bright green eyes that are gleaming with cruelty, he also has pink, pouty lips, fair skin and a narrow, weak jaw that Naruto had to urge to smash against his knee. He wears the colors of House Lannister, a dark crimson tunic with the golden lion of House Lannister on the front of his tunic, black pants and black leather boots with a simple black sword attached to the belt on his waist.

Naruto Stark's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Joffrey Baratheon, his 'younger brother' stride in arrogantly, a sneer at his lips. Joffrey was every bit as mad and stupid as Aerys Targaryen had been, that is, if his behaviour was anything life what it was like when he was still a child. Not that Naruto had anything against cruelty, but he only had use, he only cared for cruelty that achieved something. If it meant being cruel towards a select group of people to ensure his power, his position become greater, than he would do so without regret, but cruelty without a cause is merely pure stupidity. Though it was only a boon for him, Joffrey's stupidity that is, it would be all the more easier to take the Iron Throne from him when the time came.

Naruto's eyes gleamed dangerous and moved onto the next person of interest, Prince Joffrey Baratheon's body guard and sworn sword, it seemed, if the rumor wasn't just a rumor, that is.

Sandor Clegane, also known by his monikor…_The Hound._ That disgusting snarl on his lips making him easily recognisable, having recognized him from the many times he would see the Hound wonder through King's Landing when he was younger, and still Crown Prince. Sandor Clegane is a huge, and heavily muscled man. the right side of his face is gaunt, with sharp cheekbones and a heavy brow. His nose is large and hooked, his long hair is dark and thin and brushed so that it covers the left side since no hair grows there. The left side of his face is a ruin with no ear but only a hole. There is a twisted mass of scar around his good left eye. Slick black flesh is pocked with craters and deep cracks that ooze red and wet. His eyes are grey. On his jaw, bone shows. He wears plain armor and a distinctive helm sculpted into the shape of a snarling dog's head.

The Dragon Prince hardly cringed at the sight of the horrid scars that plagued the face of Sandor Clegane. He had, after all, seen things much more disgusting and horrid during the Fourth Shinobi War, a period in time where many were killed, where innocent were taken from their homes, forced to fight, their women forced to please the shinobi that fought for their lives everyday.

Though Naruto hadn't spoke one world to Sandor Clegane, he could respect a man with as strong as a spirit as him. Like him, Sandor Clegane stood in the shadow of the man that excelled in the light, like Sasuke, Sandor's own brother, Gregor Clegane, widely known throughout Westeros as…_The Mountain. _But, unlike him, Sandor did not fall under the pressure caused by Sasuke's excellence, instead Sandor fought and fought until the day he would take the life of his child-murdering brother with his own two hands came to fruition. This was something Naruto could respect. To stand in the shadows to complete his ultimate goal, such is the nature of darknesss.

Naruto's eyes finally settled on the most important person within the whole royal party that was riding in the middle. An overweight man. An overweight King. The overweight King that he recognized as King Robert Baratheon, his _father._

King Robert of the House Baratheon had changed much over the years that Naruto had not seen the man. He is large, as large as he was in his younger years, though, this time in a different manner. All the muscle that he carried on his body during the rebellion has dissapeared, now replaced into naught but ugly, wrinkled fat, instead of a perfectly sculpted aw that he once had, his fat, red face was covered by a thick, black beard, a black beard that covered the red markings caused by over-excess of weight on his body, he also has tied-up, shoulder length, black hair, dark azure orbs and fair skin, wearing a long sleeved dark tunic, dark yellow pants, black leather pants and a simple sword at his waist, along with a brown furred coat over his shoulders, for warmth.

Robert Baratheon, seated upon his dark brown stead, halted his movement and was flanked by the side by the two members of his Kingsguard. Ser Jaime Lannister, known througout the world as the Kingslayer and Ser Boros Blount, an ugly man with a broad chest and short, bandy legs. He is bald, has a flat nose, jowls and grey hair.

Naruto's eyes gleamed in disdain as a servant of Robert Baratheon actually had to assit him from dismounting his stead by setting up a small, dark brown stand near his mount, which Robert accepted as he dismounted from his dark brown horse, before walking off the small stand, he grunted at the pain he felt as he landed on the ground of Winterfell, his legs aching slightly.

Naruto hid his face beneath his bowed position so that a sneer could curve at his lips for the disgusting display he just witnessed.

'_As expected of a stag. I am the last shinobi. I am the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Dragon, Jubi no Ryujin. I am the Dragon Prince. Only I can rule this world. I will allow nobody else to take, none but me.'_

King Robert Baratheon, with an indifferent expression on his chubby face, approached Lord Eddard Stark, who had been bowing with a confident stride, something that he had not lost from his years of war.

'_At the least, he isn't a foolish, snivelling coward. After all, he is the man that I have sworn to overthrow and kill. He is my mortal enemy._' Naruto thought to himself, grinning in some sort of slight relief.

Robert Baratheon, looking down at Eddard Stark who bowed with his head down, he ordered him to stand up with a motion of his hand. Eddard Stark, along with the rest of those in the courtyard stood, Naruto included.

Eddard gave the King a respectful nod.

"Your grace."

Robert merely stared at his old friend for a moment, amusing lurking beneath those eyes, though his expression showed nothing.

"You've got fat." Robert said bluntly, Naruto allowed himself a light smirk as he restrained himself from laughing, knowing that would place him in the center of attention, something he did not need at this moment in time.

Lord Eddard Stark, not to be outdone, gave his old friend and King an amused look before raise an eyebrow and looking at King Robert's stomach.

Naruto Stark could not hold it it. He just could not. To think that it was going to be him who would destroy this amusing friendship. He would take King Robert's life, otherwise, he would not be able to rule.

Placing a hand to cover the right side of his face, Naruto began chuckling before it turned to full-blown psychotic laughter. Laughter that belonged to a killer. It was this laughter that chilled everyone to the bone.

Robert gave his old friend a nervous expression.

"Is…Is that…?" He stuttered, that nervous expression still on his face as Eddard gave him a short nod.

"He is your disinherited heir." He spat, though he tried to conceal it as mucha s possible, and he did conceal It enough that only he, Robert and Naruto felt the venom in his voice.

Finally, Naruto calmed down, though, he looked at Robert, a wide grin on his lips as he gave his 'father' a mocking bow.

"A long time it has been, _father._" Naruto laughed darkly. "It's a surprise that you would recognize me, though I suppose it's a shock, hmm…? To find out the heir that you disinherited is still alive and kickin' that is." Naruto declared, he felt amusement as his plan slowly came to fruition, though it was certainly true that Naruto had placed Robert in a genjutsu to disinherit him, a few years after he had done so, he had dispelled the genjutsu so that Robert could live in his fear and guilt of betraying the only son of his one true love and he would weaken, all the more easier for Naruto to take the Iron Throne for himself, after all.

He could see Ygritte beside Jon Snow, both of them smirking in amusement. Naruto chuckled lightly, remembering as he had caught the two in the act, while Jon was mid-thrust and Ygritte was on the verge of climax, that truly was an amusing day.

"Ah, Naruto, it's been a long time." Robert greeted hesitantly, Naruto deciding the show was enough for now, fell in line and gave his 'father' a cold glare.

Robert turned to Eddard, hoping to ease his guilt for a while.

"Nine years!" The King of the Seven Kingdoms exclaimed with a wide grin. "Where in the seven hells have you been? Why haven't I seen you?" Robert demanded, a good-natured grin on his lips as he stared at his old friend.

"I've been guarding the North for you, your grace." Eddard smiled in amusement as his old friend grunted, knowing how much he despised formalities between friends. "Winterfell is yours, after all." Eddard bowed his head.

Though, Naruto paid little attention, after all, a reunion between two old friends did not interest him at all. His azure orbs flittered over to the second most important person, Queen Cersei of House Lannister, her expression as cold and superior as ever, as befitting of a Lannister, Naruto mused. When Naruto turned back to Robert Baratheon, he watched as his 'father' embraced Catelyn Stark.

"Cat!" Releasing her, he turned to Robb Stark, Heir of Winterfell who, like his father, wore a cold, calm expression.

"Ah, you must be the famous Robb Stark I keep hearing about down south." Robert laughed loudly as he said this. He then turned to Sansa who smiled slightly, looking up at the large King.

"My, aren't you a pretty one?" He laughed, however his laughter ceased when he caught sight of Arya Stark who had an annoyed expression, though only Naruto could see her annoyance.

'_Lyanna…'_ He thought, losing himself in those grey eyes. It was like he was looking at Lyanna reborn, Robert thought to himself.

Fortunately Eddard noticed this.

"And…this is my eldest daughter, your grace. Her name is Arya." Eddard gave his friend a stern glare, warning him.

Fortunately, Robert came to his senses, instead, he chose to ignore her and turn towards Bran with a grin.

"Show us your muscles!" He laughed loudly. Bran, grinning, brought up his not-so impressive arms and tried to tense and reveal his non-existant muscles.

"You'll be a soldier!" King Robert declared, while Naruto smirked, realising how Robert had frozen, it was amusing really, that he was fucking the woman that looked so much like his own mother, in appearance and personality. One would say it was the same of stealing the women that Robert Baratheon had desired his whole life.

Naruto, deciding he would greet Queen Cersei he exited from her carriage, standing in the middle of the courtyard, approached her, and gently placed her hand in his own and laid a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand before looking at her with his calm azure orbs.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Queen Cersei." He bowed his head slightly, smirking, not that anyone could see him smirking. He refused to call anyone 'your grace', he was, after all, the Dragon Prince. And one day, he would be the Dragon King that ruled over the world.

"And, I you, Lord Naruto." She gave him a nod as she looked into his eyes with her dark green, frosty eyes, while Naruto released her hand. "Rumors of your appearance even go as far as King's Landing, by how you were described, I'd imagine you to be much like your father was, large and muscular. Though, you've body of a dornishmen more than anything." She smiled slightly, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Those in the North say that I've inherited my mother's appearance more than anything, that of Lyanna Stark." Naruto felt amusement as Cersei actually seemed to clench her fists at the name of the woman that defeated her in making Robert Baratheon falling in love with her.

Naruto, knowing she had grown tired of him, turned to the next person of interest, Ser Jaime Lannister, the man known as the Kingslayer.

"Please to meet you, as well, Ser Jaime." Naruto chuckled, approaching the man that killed his grandfather and extended his hands. "Your deeds are even legendary in this, as what you southerer's call, barbaric wasteland." Naurto laughed in amusement.

Ser Jaime Lannister looked at the man before him, his eyes gleaming in amusement as he smirked, gripping his hand.

"Hm, you aren't so bad for a Stark, Lord Naruto." He chuckled, ignoring his sister who glared at him harshly. He didn't really care for power or control, so if he liked Naruto, he would show it, this Cersei knew.

"Why don't I show you around, Ser Jaime?" Naruto smirked lightly. "You'll simply love the sights to see in our peaceful land." Naruto laughed as he began to walk away, knowing that Jaime Lannister would follow him.

Jaime Lannister gave his sister a short look of apology before turning away and following after him, though Cersei knowing he would leave, asked him a favor.

"While you are with Lord Naruto, find that disgusting animal will you?" Jaime grunted, knowing she was speaking of Tyrion, if it wasn't for her precious cunt, he would have scolded her long ago, though, alas, her cunt was to good for him to do anything.

Queen Cersei watched as Ser Jaime Lannister and Naruto Stark disappeared into the dark alleys of Winterfell.


End file.
